langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Numele trandafirului/Ziua a șasea
Ziua a şasea 404 Ziua a şasea Matutini In care principes sederunt, şi Malachia se prăbuşeşte la pămînt Am coborît la matutini. Acea ultimă parte a nopţii, aproape prima a zilei care venea, era încă ceţoasă. în vreme ce străbăteam porticul mănăstirii, umezeala îmi intra pînă în măduva oaselor, adevărată boală după somnul neliniştit. Deşi biserica era friguroasă, am îngenuncheat sub boitele acelea cu un suspin de uşurare, la adăpost de vremea de afară, mîngîiat de căldura celorlalte trupuri şi de rugăciune. Cîntarea psalmilor începuse de puţin timp, cînd Guglielmo mi-a arătat un loc gol în stranele din faţa noastră, între Jorge şi Pacifico din Tivoli. Era locul lui Malachia, care într-adevăr şedea întotdeauna alături de orb. Şi nu eram singurii care să-şi fi dat seama de lipsa aceea. De-o parte am surprins o privire îngrijorată a Abatelui, care ştia acum desigur că absenţele acelea dădeau naştere la veşti proaste. Şi în cealaltă parte mi-am dat seama de o neobişnuită nelinişte care-l cuprinsese pe bătrînul Jorge. Chipul său, de obicei atît de indescifrabil din pricina ochilor lui albi, lipsiţi de lumină, era cufundat pe trei sferturi în umbră, dar nervoase şi neliniştite îi erau mîinile. într-adevăr, în mai multe rînduri a pipăit locul de lîngă el, ca să vadă parcă dacă era ocupat. Făcea şi iar făcea gestul acela în răstimpuri regulate, ca şi cum ar fi nădăjduit că cel care lipsea avea să se ivească dintrun moment în altul, dar se temea că n-o să-l vadă apărînd din nou. — Unde o fi bibliotecarul ? i-am şoptit lui Guglielmo. — Malachia, a răspuns Guglielmo, era acum singurul care să aibă cartea în mînă. Dacă nu este el făptaşul crimelor, atunci ar putea să nu cunoască primejdiile pe care le putea aduce cartea aceea... Nu mai era nimic de spus. Trebuia doar să aşteptăm. Şi am aşteptat, noi, Abatele care se uita mai departe la strana goală, Jorge care nu înceta să tot întrebe întunericul cu mîinile. 407 Cînd s-a ajuns la sfirşitul slujbei, Abatele le-a amintit călugărilor şi novicilor că trebuiau să se pregătească pentru marea slujbă de Crăciun şi că pentru asta, ca de obicei, ar fi trebuit ca timpul pînă la laudi să fie dedicat intonării unor cîntece hotărîte pentru acea împrejurare care să dovedească armonia întregii' comunităţi. Adunarea aceea de oameni credincioşi era într-adevăr armonizată ca un singur trup şi o singură voce, ca un singur suflet, în cîntec. Abatele i-a poftit pe toţi să intoneze Sederunt. Sederunt principes et adversus me loquebantur, iniqui. Persecuţi sunt me. Adjuva me, Domine, Deus meus salvum me fac propter magnam misericordiam tuam. M-am întrebat dacă Abatele nu alesese anume acel antifon să fie cîntat chiar în noaptea aceea, cînd încă se mai aflau de faţă, la serviciul divin, invitaţii principilor, pentru a aminti cum de secole ordinul nostru a fost gata oricînd să reziste la persecuţiile celor puternici, datorită legăturii sale privilegiate cu Dumnezeu, Domnul luptătorilor. Şi, într-adevăr, începutul cîntecului a dat o mare impresie de putere. Pe prima silabă se a început un cor lent şi solemn de zeci şi zeci de voci, al cărui sunet jos a umplut naosurile şi a plutit deasupra capetelor noastre şi în acelaşi timp părea să izvorască din inima pămîntului. Şi nu s-a întrerupt pentru că, în timp ce alte voci începeau să ţese, pe linia aceea profundă şi continuă, o serie de vocalize şi modulaţii, el — teluric — continua să domine şi nu a încetat tot timpul cît trebuie unui recitator cu voce cadenţată şi domoală să repete de douăsprezece ori Ave Măria. Şi parcă dezlegate de orice teamă pentru neîncrederea pe care această tenace silabă, alegorie a duratei eterne, o dădea celor ce se rugau, celelalte voci (şi în special cele ale novicilor), pe temelia aceea solidă de piatră, înălţau cuspide, coloane, stîlpi de neume lichide şi sub-punctate. Şi în timp ce sufletul meu se ameţea de plăcere la vibrarea unui climacus, sau a unui porrectus, a unui torculus sau a unui salicus, vocile acelea păreau să-mi spună că sufletul (al celor care se rugau şi al meu, care ascultam), neputînd să reziste la exuberanţa sentimentului, se sfîşia prin ele ca să-şi exprime bucuria, durerea, slava, dragostea, cu izbucniri de sonorităţi suave. între timp, încăpăţînata îndîrjire a vocilor chtonice nu slăbea, ca şi cum prezenţa ameninţătoare a duşmanilor, a celor puternici care împilau poporul lui Dumnezeu, ar fi rămas nehotărîtă. Pînă cînd acea neptunică clocotire a unei singure note a părut învinsă, sau măcar convinsă de triumful aleluiatic al celor ce se opuneau şi sa transformat într-un maiestuos şi fără de greş acord şi într-o neumă potolită. După ce a fost rostit cu o greutate aproape întunecată cuvîntul „sederunt" s-a înălţat în aer celălalt, „principes", într-un calm deplin şi serafic. Nu m-am mai întrebat care să fi fost cei puternici care vorbeau împotriva mea (a noastră); pierise, se risipise umbra acelei năluci neclintite şi ameninţătoare. Şi alte năluci, am crezut atunci, s-au risipit în momentul acela, pentru că privind strana lui Malachia, după ce atenţia mea fusese absorbită de cîntec, am văzut figura bibliotecarului printre cele ale celorlalţi cîntăreţi, ca şi cum n-ar fi lipsit niciodată. M-am uitat la Guglielmo şi am văzut o nuanţă de uşurare în ochii lui, aceeaşi pe care am ghicit-o, de departe, şi în ochii Abatelui. Iar Jorge îşi întinsese din nou mîinile şi, întîlnind trupul vecinului său, le trăsese imediat înapoi. Dar despre el n-aş şti să spun ce sentiment îl frămînta. Acum corul tocmai intona sărbătoreşte „adjuva me", din care a-ul limpede se răspîndea prin biserică, şi chiar u-ul nu apărea deloc întunecat ca acela din „sederunt", ci plin de o sfîntă energie. Călugării şi novicii cîntau cum le cere legea cîntecului, cu trupul drept, gîtul liber, capul îndreptat cu privirile în sus, cartea aproape la înălţimea umerilor, în aşa chip încît să se poată citi fără ca, lăsînd capul în jos, aerul să iasă cu mai puţină vigoare din piept. Dar ora era încă de noapte şi, deşi răsunau trîmbiţele gloriei, negura somnului îi mai cuprindea încă pe mulţi dintre cantori care, prinşi poate în emiterea unei note lungi, încrezători în însuşi valul cîntecului, aplecau uneori capul îmbiaţi să aţipească. Atunci cei cu veghea, chiar şi în acea situaţie grea, cercetau figurile cu făclia, una cîte una, pentru a-i readuce la veghea adevărată, a trupului şi a sufletului. Deci un om din aceştia cu veghea a fost primul care l-a văzut pe Malachia împleticindu-se în mod neobişnuit, clăti-nîndu-se de parcă ar fi căzut dintr-o dată în ceţurile întunecoase ale unui somn pe care se părea că în noaptea aceea nu-l dormise. S-a apropiat de el cu felinarul, luminîndu-i faţa şi atrăgîndu-mi astfel atenţia. Bibliotecarul n-a reacţionat în 408 409 nici un fel. Omul cu veghea l-a atins şi el a căzut greu în faţă. Omul de veghe abia a avut timp să-l sprijine înainte ca el să se prăbuşească. Cîntecul s-a auzit mai încet, vocile s-au stins şi a urmat o scurtă clipă de spaimă. Guglielmo sărise numaidecît de la locul lui şi s-a repezit acolo unde acum Pacifico din Tivoli şi cu omul de veghe îl întindeau pe Malachia pe jos, fără suflare. Am ajuns acolo aproape în acelaşi timp cu Abatele şi la lumina felinarului am văzut faţa nefericitului. Am descris înainte felul cum arăta Malachia, dar în noaptea aceea, în lumina aceea, el era însuşi chipul morţii. Nasul ascuţit, ochii înfundaţi în orbite, tîmplele scobite, urechile albe şi răsucite, cu lobii întorşi în afară, pielea feţei era acum înţepenită, întinsă şi uscată, culoarea obrajilor albăstruie şi acoperită de o umbră pămîntie. Ochii erau încă deschişi şi o răsuflare obosită tot mai ieşea de pe buzele sale arse. A deschis gura şi, chircindu-se înspre Guglielmo, care se aplecase deasupra lui, am văzut tremurînd printre şirul de dinţi o limbă care devenise neagră. Guglielmo l-a ridicat luîndu-l pe după umeri, iar cu mîna i-a şters o pînză de sudoare care-i îngălbenea fruntea. Malachia a simţit o mişcare, o prezenţă, a privit drept înaintea lui, desigur fără să vadă, neîndoielnic fără să recunoască pe cel care-i şedea dinainte. A ridicat o mînă tremurătoare, l-a apucat pe Guglielmo de piept, apoi, stins şi răguşit, a rostit cîteva cuvinte: — îmi spusese el... i-adevărat... avea puterea a mii de scorpioni... — Cine-ţi spusese ? l-a întrebat Guglielmo. Cine ? Malachia a încercat să vorbească din nou. A fost apoi scuturat de un tremur puternic şi capul i-a căzut pe spate. Figura lui a pierdut orice culoare, orice semn de viaţă. Murise. Guglielmo s-a ridicat. L-a văzut alături de el pe Abate şi nu i-a spus nici un cuvînt. Apoi, în spatele Abatelui, l-a văzut pe Bernardo Gui. — Signor Bernardo, a spus Guglielmo, cine l-a omorît pe omul acesta, dacă domnia ta i-ai găsit şi i-ai ţinut atît de bine închişi pe ucigaşi ? — Nu mă întrebaţi pe mine, a spus Bernardo. N-am spus niciodată că i-am dat pe mîna justiţiei pe toţi ticăloşii care se aţin prin abaţia aceasta. Aş fi făcut-o cu dragă inimă dacă aş fi putut, şi l-a privit pe Guglielmo. Dar pe ceilalţi îi las acum în puterea asprimii... sau a nemăsuratei indulgenţe a signor Abatelui. 410 A vorbit în timp ce Abatele, îngălbenind, tăcea, si s-a îndepărtat. In clipa aceea am auzit ca un piuit, un sughiţ înăbuşit. Era Jorge, aplecat pe scăunelul său de îngenunchiat, sprijinit de un călugăr care trebuie să-i fi povestit cele ce se întîmplaseră. — Nu se va sfîrşi niciodată... a spus cu voce răguşită. Oh, Doamne, izbăveşte-ne pe noi. Guglielmo s-a mai aplecat o dată asupra cadavrului. I-a luat încheieturile mîinilor, întorcîndu-i palmele spre lumină. Vîrfurile de la primele trei degete erau negre. 411 Ziua a şasea Laudi în care este ales un nou chelar, dar nu şi un nou bibliotecar Venise oare ora de laudil Era prea devreme sau prea tîrziu. Din momentul acela am pierdut noţiunea timpului. Au trecut poate ore în şir, poate mai puţin, după care trupul lui Malachia a fost întins pe un catafalc în biserică, în timp ce confraţii lui se aşezau în evantai. Abatele dădea porunci pentru apropiata slujbă de îngropăciune. L-am1 auzit cum îi chema la el pe Bencio şi pe Nicola din Morimondo. în mai puţin de o zi, a spus el, abaţia a fost lipsită de bibliotecar şi de chelar. — Tu, i-a spus lui Nicola, vei prelua îndatoririle lui Remigio. Cunoşti munca multora, aici, în abaţie. Pune pe altul în locul tău să păzească fierăriile, ai grijă de tot ce trebuie astăzi, la bucătărie şi la refector. Eşti scutit de slujbe. Apoi lui Bencio: Chiar aseară ai fost numit ajutorul lui Malachia. Ai grijă să se deschidă la scriptorium şi supraveghează ca nimeni să nu urce cum pofteşte în bibliotecă. Bencio a răspuns cu timiditate că nu fusese încă iniţiat în secretele acelui loc. Abatele l-a fixat cu asprime : — Nimeni n-a spus că vei fi iniţiat. Tu să ai doar grijă ca munca să nu se oprească şi să fie făcută ca o rugăciune pentru călugării morţi... şi pentru cei care vor mai muri. Fiecare va lucra doar cu cărţile pe care le are în grijă, cine vrea va putea să cerceteze catalogul. Nimic altceva. Eşti scutit de slujba de la vesper pentru că la ora aceea vei închide peste tot. — Şi cum o să ies ? — Aşa e, voi închide eu uşile de jos după cină, du-te. A ieşit cu ei, ocolindu-l pe Guglielmo care vrea să-i vorbească, în cor rămîneau, puţini la număr, Alinardo, Pacifico din Tivoli, Aymaro din Alexandria şi Pietro din Sant'Albano. Aymaro rînjea. 412 — Să-i mulţumim lui Dumnezeu, a spus el. După ce a murit neamţul, eram în primejdie să avem un nou bibliotecar străin şi mai barbar. — Cine credeţi că va fi numit în locul lui ? a întrebat Guglielmo. Pietro din Sant'Albano a zîmbit în mod tainic: — După toate cîte s-au întîmplat zilele astea, problema nu mai e a bibliotecarului, deşi Abatele... — Taci, i-a spus Pacifico. Şi Alinardo, cu privirea sa mereu absorbită: — Vor făptui o altă nedreptate... ca pe timpul meu. Trebuie opriţi. — Cine ? a întrebat Guglielmo. Pacifico l-a luat prieteneşte de braţ şi l-a îndepărtat de bătrîn, conducîndu-l spre uşă. — Pe Alinardo... tu ştii asta... îl iubim foarte mult, căci însemnează pentru noi antica tradiţie şi zilele cele mai fericite ale abaţiei... dar uneori vorbeşte fără să ştie ce spune. Noi toţi sîntem îngrijoraţi pentru noul bibliotecar. Va trebui să fie demn, şi matur, şi înţelept... Asta e tot. — Va trebui să ştie greceşte ? a întrebat Guglielmo. — Şi araba, aşa vrea tradiţia, aşa cere îndatorirea sa. Dar sînt mulţi dintre noi cu asemenea înzestrări. Eu, cu umilinţă, şi Pietro, şi Aymaro... — Bencio ştie greceşte. — Bencio e prea tînăr. Nu ştiu de ce Malachia l-a ales ieri ca ajutorul său, dar... — Adelmo ştia greceşte ? — Cred că nu. Ba nu, cu siguranţă că nu. — Dar ştia Venanzio. Şi Berengario. Foarte bine, îţi mulţumesc. Am ieşit să luăm ceva la bucătărie. — De ce voiaţi să ştiţi cine ştie greceşte ? l-am întrebat. — Pentru că toţi cei care mor cu degetele negre ştiu greceşte. Aşa că nu ar fi greşit să aşteptăm cadavrul următor din rîndul celor care ştiu greceşte. Eu sînt printre ei. Tu ai scăpat. — Şi ce credeţi despre ultimele cuvinte ale lui Malachia ? — Le-ai auzit. Scorpionii. A cincea trîmbiţă vesteşte, printre altele, venirea lăcustelor care să-i chinuiască pe oameni cu un ac asemenea scorpionilor, ştii asta. Şi Malachia ne-a dat de ştire că cineva-i spusese toate astea. — A şasea trîmbiţă, am spus, anunţă cai cu capete de lei din a căror gură iese fum şi foc şi pucioasă, călăriţi de oameni care poartă zale de culoarea focului, iacint şi pucioasă. 413 — Prea multe lucruri. Dar crima ce urmează ar putea să se făptuiască lîngă grajdurile cailor. Va trebui să fim cu ochii pe ele. Şi să ne pregătim pentru trîmbiţa a şaptea. Deci încă două persoane. Care ar putea să fie candidaţii cei mai cu putinţă? Dacă se urmăreşte secretul cu finis Africae, cei care-l cunosc. Şi, după cîte ştiu eu, ar fi numai Abatele. Dacă nu cumva urzeala ar fi alta. Ai auzit, mai adineauri, că se urzeşte detronarea Abatelui, dar Alinardo a vorbit la plural... — Ar trebui să-i spunem Abatelui, am spus. — Ce anume ? Că vor să-l omoare ? Nu am dovezi convingătoare. Eu procedez ca şi cum ucigaşul ar chibzui ca mine. Dar dacă el merge pe ltă cale ? Şi dacă, mai ales, n-o fi doar un singur ucigaş ? — Ce vreţi să spuneţi ? — Nu ştiu prea bine. Dar, cum ţi-am spus, trebuie să ne închipuim toate chibzuielile şi nechibzuielile cu putinţă. 414 Ziua a şasea Prima în care Nicola povesteşte atîtea lucruri, în timp ce se vizitează cripta tezaurului Nicola din Morimondo, în noile sale straie de chelar, dădea porunci bucătarilor, iar ei îi dau lămuriri despre felul cum mergea bucătăria. Guglielmo voia să-i vorbească, şi el ne-a cerut să aşteptăm cîteva minute. Apoi, a spus, ar fi trebuit să coboare în cripta tezaurului ca să supravegheze munca de curăţenie a casetelor de podoabe, care-i revenea tot lui, şi acolo ar fi avut mai mult timp să stea de vorbă. La scurtă vreme după aceea ne-a poftit într-adevăr să-l urmăm, a intrat în biserică prin spatele altarului mare (în timp ce călugării aranjau un catafalc în naos, pentru a veghea sicriul lui Malachia) şi am coborît cu el o scărişoară, la picioarele căreia ne-am aflat într-o sală cu boitele foarte joase, bine susţinute de nişte pilaştri groşi de piatră nelustruită. Ne găseam în cripta în care se păstrau bogăţiile abaţiei, loc de care Abatele era foarte mîndru şi care se deschidea numai în împrejurări foarte rare şi pentru oaspeţi de foarte mare însemnătate. Jur-împrejur tronau casete de mărimi diferite, înlăuntrul cărora luminile făcliilor (purtate de două ajutoare de încredere ale lui Nicola) făceau să strălucească obiecte de o frumuseţe fără seamăn. Veşminte bisericeşti aurite, coroane de aur bătute cu nestemate, besactele din felurite metale împodobite cu figuri, gravuri în metal, fildeşuri. Nicola ne-a arătat extaziat un evanghelier a cărui legătură se fălea cu nişte minunate plăcuţe de smalţ care alcătuiau o unitate împletită din felurite despărţituri, deosebite prin filigranele lor de aur şi fixate, în chip de cuie, cu pietre preţioase. Ne-a arătat o delicată capelă cu două columne în lapis lazuli şi aur care încadrau o punere în mormînt în basorelief de argint deasupra căreia se afla o cruce de aur bătută cu treisprezece 415 diamante pe un fond de onix vărgat, in timp ce micul fronton era încoronat cu agate şi rubine. Apoi am văzut un diptic lucrat din aur şi sidef, împărţit în cinci, cu cinci scene din viaţa lui Christos, şi în mijloc un miel mistic, durat din alveole de argint aurit cu paste de sticlă, singura imagine multicoloră pe un fond de un alb de ceară. Chipul, gesturile lui Nicola, în vreme ce ne arăta lucrurile acelea, erau iluminate de mîndrie. Guglielmo a lăudat lucrurile pe care le văzuse, apoi l-a întrebat pe Nicola ce fel de om fusese Malachia. — Ciudată întrebare, a spus Nicola. îl cunoşteai şi tu. — Da, dar nu îndeajuns. Nu ştiam niciodată ce gînduri ascundea... şi... a şovăit să rostească păreri despre un om abia dispărut... dacă le avea. Nicola şi-a umezit un deget, l-a trecut peste o suprafaţă de cristal care nu fusese ştearsă cum trebuie şi a răspuns cu o jumătate de zîmbet, fără să-l privească în faţă pe Guglielmo. — Vezi că nu ai nevoie să pui întrebări?... E adevărat, după cum spuneau mulţi, Malachia părea foarte gînditor, în schimb era un om foarte simplu. După Alinardo, era un prost. — Alinardo are necaz pe cineva dintr-o pricină de demult, cînd nu i s-a îngăduit cinstea de a fi bibliotecar. — Am auzit vorbindu-se despre asta, dar e vorba de o poveste veche, de cel puţin cincizeci de ani în urmă. Cînd am venit eu aici, era bibliotecar Roberto din Bobbio, şi bătrînii şopteau de o nedreptate făcută lui Alinardo. Atunci n-am vrut să aflu mai mult, pentru că mi se părea că-mi pot pierde respectul faţă de cei mai bătrîni şi nu voiam să plec urechea la bîrfe. Roberto avea un ajutor, care după aceea a murit, şi în locul lui a fost numit Malachia, încă foarte tînăr pe atunci. Mulţi au spus că nu avea nici un merit, că spunea că ar cunoaşte greaca şi araba, dar că nu era adevărat, că era doar o maimuţă ascultătoare, care copia cu o foarte frumoasă caligrafie manuscrisele din acele limbi fără să înţeleagă ce copiase. Se spunea că un bibliotecar trebuie să fie mult mai învăţat. Alinardo, care pe atunci era încă un om plin de putere, a spus lucruri foarte amare despre numirea aceea. Şi lăsa să se înţeleagă că Malachia fusese pus în acel loc ca să facă jocul duşmanului său, dar nu am înţeles despre cine vorbea. Asta e tot. S-a şoptit întotdeauna că Malachia păzea biblioteca precum un cîine de pază, dar fără să se înţeleagă prea bine ce anume păzea. Pe de altă parte, se şoptea şi împotriva lui Berengario, cînd Malachia l-a adus ajutorul său. Se spunea că nici el nu este prea priceput în meseria lui, că nu 416 era decît un intrigant. S-a mai spus că... Dar acum vei fi auzit şi tu toate lucrurile astea... că ar fi fost o legătură ciudată între Malachia şi el... Lucruri de demult, apoi ştii ce s-a vorbit despre Berengario şi Adelmo, şi scribii tineri spuneau că Malachia suferea în taină de o cumplită gelozie... Şi apoi se vorbea şi despre legăturile dintre Malachia şi Jorge, nu, nu, nu în înţelesul pe care îl bănuieşti... nimeni n-a spus ceva despre virtutea lui Jorge! Dar Malachia, ca bibliotecar, prin tradiţie, ar fi trebuit săşi aleagă drept confesor pe Abate, în timp ce toţi ceilalţi i se spovedeau lui Jorge (sau lui Alinardo, dar bătrînul este acum aproape dement)... Şi, cu toate astea, se spunea că Malachia stătea prea adesea de vorbă cu Jorge, ca şi cum abatele avea în grijă sufletul lui, dar Jorge îi conducea trupul, gesturile şi munca. Pe de altă parte, ştii, ai văzut, desigur: dacă cineva voia cumva vreo lămurire asupra unei cărţi de demult sau uitate, nu i-o cerea lui Malachia, ci lui Jorge. Malachia păstra catalogul şi urca în bibliotecă, dar Jorge ştia ce înţeles avea fiecare titlu... — De ce ştia Jorge atîtea lucruri despre bibliotecă ? — Era cel mai bătrîn, după Alinardo, şi e aici încă din tinereţea lui. Jorge trebuie să aibă mai bine de optzeci de ani, se spune că ar fi orb de patruzeci de ani, sau poate mai de mult... — Cum a izbutit să ajungă atît de învăţat înainte de a fi orbit ? — Oh, există legende despre el. Se pare că de copil a fost ales de graţia divină şi acolo, la ei, în Castilia, ar fi citit cărţile arabilor şi ale doctorilor greci încă înainte de adolescenţă. Şi apoi, şi după ce a orbit, chiar şi acum, sade multe ore în bibliotecă, pune să i se citească din catalog, cere să i se aducă tot felul de cărţi şi un novice i le citeşte cu voce tare ore în şir. îşi aminteşte totul, nu şia pierdut memoria ca Alinardo. Dar de ce mă întrebi toate astea ? — Acum, că Malachia şi Berengario au murit, cine a mai rămas să ştie secretele bibliotecii ? — Abatele, şi Abatele trebuie să i le împărtăşească lui Bencio... dacă o să vrea... — De ce dacă o să vrea? — Pentru că Bencio e tînăr, a fost numit ajutor de cînd Malachia încă mai trăia, şi nu-i totuna să fii ajutor de bibliotecar şi bibliotecar. Prin tradiţie, bibliotecarul devine apoi abate... — Ah, asta e... De aceea postul de bibliotecar este atît de rîvnit ? Dar atunci Abbone a fost bibliotecar ? 417 — Nu, Abbone nu. Numirea lui a fost făcută înainte de a veni eu aici, or fi treizeci de ani de atunci. înainte a fost abate Paolo din Rimini, un om ciudat, despre care s-au spus lucruri neobişnuite: se pare că era un cititor pătimaş, cunoştea pe dinafară toate cărţile din bibliotecă, dar avea o infirmitate curioasă, nu izbutea să scrie, îi spuneau Abbas agraphicus... A ajuns abate de foarte tînăr, se spune că era sprijinit de Algirdas din Cluny, Doctor Quadratus... Dar astea sînt pălăvrăgeli de demult ale călugărilor. în sfîrşit, Paolo a ajuns abate, Roberto din Bobbio i-a luat locul în bibliotecă, dar era ros de o boală care-l distrugea, se ştia că nu putea conduce soarta abaţiei, şi cînd Paolo din Rimini a dispărut... — A murit ? — Nu, a dispărut, nu ştim cum, într-o zi a plecat într-o călătorie şi nu s-a mai întors, poate că a fost ucis de tîlhari în timpul drumului... în sfîrşit, cînd Paolo a dispărut, Roberto nu putea să-i ia locul şi au existat nişte urzeli ascunse. Abbone - se spune - era fiul natural al signorelui din aceste locuri, fusese crescut la abaţia din Fossanova, şi se spunea că de foarte tînăr îl priveghease pe Sfîntul Toma cînd a murit acolo şi se îngrijise de transportul ilustrului corp în jos pe scara unui turn pe unde cadavrul nu izbutea să treacă. Acela era marele lui merit, şopteau răuvoitorii de acolo... Fapt e că a fost ales abate, chiar dacă nu fusese bibliotecar, şi a fost instruit de cineva, cred că de Roberto, în tainele bibliotecii... — Şi Roberto de ce a fost ales ? — Nu ştiu. Am încercat întotdeauna să nu scormonesc prea mult asemenea lucruri; abaţiile noastre sînt locuri sfinte, dar în jurul cinstei de a fi abate au fost ţesute, adesea, intrigi îngrozitoare. Pe mine mă interesau sticlele mele şi relicvariile mele, nu voiam să fiu amestecat în asemenea poveşti. Dar înţelegi acum de ce nu ştiu dacă Abatele vrea să-l instruiască pe Bencio, cică ar fi ca şi cum l-ar unge drept urmaş al lui, un băiat luat peste picior, un grămătic aproape barbar, din nordul îndepărtat, cum să poată şti el ceva despre ţara asta, despre abaţie şi despre legăturile ei cu signorii locului... — Da, dar nici Malachia nu era italian, nici Berengario, şi cu toate acestea au fost preferaţi la bibliotecă. — Iată un lucru de neînţeles. Printre călugări se şopteşte că de o jumătate de secol, în trebile astea, abaţia şi-a pierdut tradiţia... de aceea, acum mai bine de cincizeci de ani, poate şi mai înainte, Alinardo spera la funcţia de bibliotecar. Bibliotecarul fusese întotdeauna italian, nu lipsesc marile inteligenţe pe pămînturile acestea. Şi apoi vezi... şi aici Nicola 418 parcă n-a voit să spună ceea ce voia să spună... vezi, Malachia şi Berengario au murit, poate, ca să nu devină abaţi. S-a scuturat, şi-a fluturat mîna pe dinaintea ochilor ca pentru a izgoni gînduri prea puţin cuviincioase, apoi şi-a făcut semnul crucii. — Dar ce tot spui ? Vezi, în ţara asta de mulţi ani se petrec lucruri ruşinoase, chiar şi în mănăstiri, la curtea papală, în biserici... Lupte pentru cucerirea puterii, învinuiri de erezie pentru a-l lipsi pe careva de veniturile rangului bisericesc... Ce urît, îmi pierd încrederea în speţa umană, văd comploturi şi conjuraţii de palat pretutindeni. La aceasta trebuie să ajungă şi abaţia noastră, un cuib de vipere ieşite prin vrăjitorie din ceea ce era o casetă de membre sfinte. Priveşte, trecutul acestei mănăstiri! Ne arăta obiectele de preţ răspîndite peste tot şi, părăsind crucile şi celelalte obiecte scumpe, ne-a dus să ne arate relicvariile care însemnau gloria acelui loc. — Priviţi, acesta este vîrful lăncii care a străpuns coastele Mîntuitorului! Era o cutie de aur, cu capac de cristal, unde, pe o perniţă de purpură, se afla o bucăţică de fier în formă triunghiulară, deja roasă de rugină, dar făcută să strălucească acum de o îndelungată lucrare cu uleiuri şi ceară. Dar asta încă nu era nimic. Pentru că, într-o altă cutie de argint, bătută cu ametist, şi al cărei perete din spate era străveziu, am văzut o bucată nepreţuită din lemnul sfintei cruci, adus în acea abaţie de însăşi regina Elena, mama împăratului Constantin, după ce fusese în pelerinaj la locurile sfinte şi dezgropase muntele Golgotei şi sfîntul mormînt, construind deasupra o catedrală. Apoi Nicola ne-a arătat alte lucruri, şi despre toate n-aş şti ce să mai spun cît de multe şi de rare erau. într-o casetă făcută toată din smarald, un cui din sfînta cruce. într-un vas de sticlă, aşezată într-un culcuş de trandafiri veştejiţi, o parte din coroana de spini, şi într-o altă cutie, tot pe un aşternut de flori uscate, o bucăţică îngălbenită din faţa de masă a cinei de taină. Dar mai era apoi punga Sfîntului Matei, cu împletituri de argint, şi, întrun cilindru, legat cu o panglică violetă roasă de timp, şi sigilat cu aur, un os al braţului Sfintei Ana. Am văzut, minune a minunilor, acoperită cu un clopot de sticlă şi aşezată pe o perniţă roşie, cusută cu perle, o bucată din ieslea din Bethleem, şi o palmă din tunica de purpură a Sfîntului Ioan Evanghelistul, două din lanţurile care au legat gleznele Apostolului Petru la Roma, craniul Sfîntului Adalbert, spada Sfîntului Ştefan, o tibie a Sfintei Margareta, un deget al 419 Sfîntului Vitalie, o coastă a Sfintei Sofia, bărbia Sfîntului Eoban, partea de sus a scapulei Sfîntului Crisostom, inelul de logodnă al lui Iosif, un dinte al Botezătorului, toiagul lui Moise, o dantelă ruptă şi delicată de la rochia de nuntă a Fecioarei Măria. Apoi alte lucruri care nu erau relicve, dar reprezentau pentru totdeauna mărturii ale minunilor şi ale fiinţelor minunate din locuri îndepărtate, aduse la abaţie de călugări care călătoriseră pînă la cele mai îndepărtate margini ale lumii: un vasilisc şi o hidră împăiate, un corn de unicorn, un ou pe care un eremit îl găsise în alt ou, o bucată din mana care i-a hrănit pe evrei în pustiu, un dinte de balenă, o nucă de cocos, umărul unui animal dinaintea potopului, colţii de fildeş ai unui elefant, coasta unui delfin. Şi apoi alte relicve pe care nu le-am recunoscut, la care erau mai preţioase poate relicvariile, unele (socotind după felul cum erau lucrate înăuntru, în argint înnegrit) foarte vechi, un şir nesfîrşit de oase, de stofe, de lemne, de metale, de sticle. Şi borcane cu pulberi întunecate, dintre care unul conţinea, după cum am aflat, rămăşiţele cetăţii Sodoma, după ce arsese, iar altul, var din zidurile Ierihonului. Toate, chiar şi cele mai distruse, fiind lucruri pentru care un împărat ar fi dat chiar mai mult decît o feudă, şi care alcătuiau o rezervă de nesfîrşit renume şi de o adevărată bogăţie materială pentru abaţia care le găzduia. Continuam să mă preumblu uluit, de colo-colo, în timp ce Nicola încetase acum să ne arate obiectele, care erau lămurite fiecare de cîte o plăcuţă, liber acum să rătăcesc, aproape la întîmplare, prin rezerva tezaurului acela de minunăţii de nepreţuit, cercetînd uneori lucrurile acelea în plină lumină, alteori abia zărindu-le în semiîntuneric, cînd slujitorii lui Nicola se mutau în alt loc al criptei cu torţele lor. Eram fermecat de cartilagiile acelea îngălbenite, mistice şi respingătoare totodată, transparente şi tainice, de acele fîşii de îmbrăcăminte din epoci străvechi, decolorate, rărite, uneori răsucite în vreun flacon asemenea unui manuscris îngălbenit, de acele materiale fărâmiţate care păreau totuna cu stofa pe care erau aşezate, resturi sfinte ale unei vieţi care a fost animală (şi raţională), şi acum prizoniere în căsuţe de cristal sau de metal, care mimau în mărunta lor dimensiune îndrăzneala catedralelor de piatră, cu turnurile şi turlele lor, care păreau şi ele prefăcute în substanţe minerale. Deci aşa aşteaptă trupurile sfinţilor îngropaţi reînvierea cărnii ? Deci din aceste sfărîmături aveau să fie refăcute acele organisme care în fulgerarea viziunii dumnezeieşti, recăpătînd fiecare 420 sensibilitatea lor naturală, aveau să desluşească, aşa cum scria Pipernus, chiar şi acele minimas differentias odorum ? M-a smuls din meditaţiile mele Guglielmo, care mă bătea pe umăr. — Eu mă duc, a spus. Mă duc sus în scriptorium, mai am de consultat ceva. — Dar nu se pot da cărţi, am spus eu. Bencio a primit poruncă... — Trebuie doar să mai cercetez o dată cărţile pe care le citeam acum două zile, şi sînt toate încă în scriptorium, pe masa lui Venanzio. Tu, dacă vrei, rămîi aici. Şi acum ştii pentru ce confraţii ăştia ai tăi se sfîşie, cînd aspiră la cinstea de a fi abaţi. — Dar dumneavoastră credeţi în cele ce v-a spus Nicola? Crimele sînt, aşadar, legate de lupta pentru învestitură ? — Ţi-am mai spus că deocamdată nu vreau să mă pripesc spunîndu-mi bănuielile cu voce tare. Nicola a spus multe lucruri. Şi unele mi-au stîrnit interesul. Dar acum mă duc să cercetez o altă urmă. Sau poate aceeaşi, dar din altă parte. Şi tu nu te lăsa prea încîntat de casetele astea. Aşchii din crucea lui Christos am văzut multe altele, în alte biserici. Dacă ar fi adevărate, Domnul Christos n-ar fi pătimit pe două bîrne de lemn încrucişate, ci pe o întreagă pădure. — Maestre, am spus indignat. — Aşa este, Adso. Şi există comori şi mai bogate. Acum cîtăva vreme, în catedrala din Koln am văzut craniul lui Ioan Botezătorul la doisprezece ani. — într-adevăr? am exclamat eu cu admiraţie. Apoi, cuprins de o îndoială: Dar Botezătorul a fost ucis la o vîrstă mai matură. — Celălalt craniu trebuie să fie într-un alt tezaur, a spus Guglielmo cu figură serioasă. Nu înţelegeam niciodată cînd glumea. Pe la noi, cînd se glumeşte, se spune ceva, apoi se rîde zgomotos, încît toţi să poată lua parte la glumă. Guglielmo rîdea, în schimb, numai cînd spunea lucruri serioase, şi rămînea foarte serios cînd de fapt glumea. 421 Ziua a şasea Tertia în care Adso, ascultînd Dies irae, are un vis sau o nălucire care trebuie spusă Guglielmo l-a salutat pe Nicola şi a urcat în scriptorium. Eu văzusem tezaurul destul acum şi am hotărît să mă duc în biserică şi să mă rog pentru sufletul lui Malachia. Nu-l iubisem niciodată pe omul acela, care mă înfricoşa, şi nu tăinuiesc faptul că multă vreme l-am bănuit vinovat de toate crimele. Acum aflasem că era poate un biet om, chinuit de patimi neîmplinite, vas de pămînt între vase de fier, înnegurat fiindcă era rătăcit, tăcut şi feritor pentru că ştia foarte bine că nu are nimic de spus. Arăta o oarecare remuşcare în felul său de a se purta şi m-am gîndit că rugăciunea pentru soarta lui neobişnuită ar fi putut linişti simţămintele mele de vină pe care le aveam. Biserica era scăldată acum într-o lumină potolită şi lividă, dominată de catafalcul nefericitului, însufleţită de susurul uniform al călugărilor care spuneau rugăciunea pentru morţi. în mănăstirea din Melk luasem parte în mai multe rînduri la despărţirea de un confrate. Era o împrejurare pe care n-aş putea numi-o veselă, dar care îmi apărea totuşi senină, controlată de calm şi de un simţămînt general de dreptate. Fiecare trecea pe rînd prin chilia muribundului, alinîndu-l cu vorbe frumoase, şi fiecare se gîndea în sufletul lui ce fericit era muribundul, pentru că îşi încorona astfel o viaţă virtuoasă, şi peste puţin avea să se alăture corului îngerilor, într-o bucurie care nu va mai avea sfîrşit. Şi o parte din această seninătate, parfumul acelei sfinte invidii, se transmitea muribundului, care, în sfîrşit, trecea pragul de pe urmă senin. Cît de deosebite fuseseră morţile din acele ultime zile ! Văzusem, în sfîrşit de aproape, cum murea o victimă a diabolicilor scorpioni din finis Africae, şi fără îndoială că aşa muriseră Venanzio şi 422 Berengario, căutînd alinarea în apă, cu chipul deja ars ca acela al lui Malachia. M-am aşezat în fundul bisericii, m-am ghemuit în mine ca să mă apăr de frig. Am simţit puţină căldură, am mişcat buzele ca să mă alătur confraţilor care se rugau. Ii urmam parcă fără să-mi dau seama ce spuneau buzele mele, cu capul atîrnîndu-mi şi ochii închizîndu-mi-se. A trecut multă vreme, cred că adormisem şi mă trezisem de cel puţin trei, patru ori. Apoi corul a intonat Dies irae... Psalmodierea m-a cuprins ca un narcotic. Am adormit cu totul. Sau poate, mai mult decît să aţipesc, am căzut sfîrşit într-o ameţeală plină de frămînt, întors spre mine însumi, ca o făptură închisă în pîntecele mamei sale. Şi în bezna aceea sufletească, regăsindu-mă ca într-o regiune care nu mai era de pe lumea aceasta, am avut o nălucire, sau vis, ce-o fi fost. Pătrundeam printr-o scară îngustă într-un canal adînc, ca şi cum aş fi intrat în cripta tezaurului, dar ajungeam, tot colindînd, întro criptă mai mare, care erau bucătăriile Edificiului. Erau, desigur, bucătăriile, în care lucrau nu numai cuptoarele şi plitele, dar şi foalele şi ciocanele, ca şi cum s-ar fi adunat aici şi fierarii lui Nicola. Totul era o vîlvătaie roşie de sobe, şi de cazane, şi de cratiţe clocotind care scoteau fum, în vreme ce deasupra lichidelor din ele se ridicau băşici mari, bolborositoare, care plesneau apoi pe neaşteptate cu un zgomot surd şi neîntrerupt. Bucătarii mînuiau frigări prin aer, în vreme ce novicii, adunaţi cu toţii acolo, ţopăiau ca să apuce puii de găină şi de alte orătănii care erau înfipţi pe acele fiare înroşite. Dar alături, fierarii ciocăneau cu atîta putere, încît tot aerul bubuia asurzitor, şi nori de scîntei se ridicau de la nicovale amestecîndu-se cu scînteile care ţîşneau din cele două cuptoare. Nu înţelegeam dacă eram în infern sau în paradis, aşa cum şi l-ar fi închipuit Salvatore, şiroind de zemuri şi palpitînd de şunculiţe. Dar nu am avut timp să mă întreb unde mă aflam, pentru că o turmă de omuleţi, de pitici cu capul mare, în formă de oală, au intrat în fugă şi, luîndu-mă în şuvoiul lor, m-au împins spre pragul refectorului silindu-mă să intru. Sala era împodobită de sărbătoare. Mari tapiserii şi steaguri atîrnau de pereţi, dar imaginile care le împodobeau nu erau din cele care amintesc de obicei de pietatea celor credincioşi sau care proslăvesc faptele glorioase ale regilor. Ele păreau să fie mai degrabă inspirate din acele marginalia ale lui Adelmo, iar chipurile lor le copiau aici doar pe cele mai puţin pline de groază şi mai caraghioase: iepuri dansînd în 423 ţara în care curge lapte şi miere, fluvii străbătute de peşti care se aruncau pe negîndite în tigaia ţinută de maimuţe îmbrăcate ca nişte episcopi-bucătari, monştri cu burţi grase care dansau în faţa unor plite din care ieşea fum. In mijlocul mesei şedea Abatele, îmbrăcat de sărbătoare, cu un bogat veşmînt de purpură brodată, ţinînd furculiţa în mînă ca pe un sceptru. Alături de el Jorge bea dintr-un mare pocal de vin, şi chelarul, îmbrăcat ca Bernardo Gui, citea cu mare virtute dintr-o carte în formă de scorpion Vieţile Sfinţilor şi fragmente din Evanghelie, dar erau poveşti care spuneau despre Iisus că glumea cu Apostolul, amintindu-i că era o piatră şi că acea piatră neruşinată care se rostogolea pe cîmpie avea să clădească biserica lui, sau povestea Sfîntului Ieronim care comenta Biblia spunînd că Dumnezeu voia să-Şi arate fundul Ierusalimului. Şi la orice frază a chelarului, Jorge rîdea lovind cu pumnul în masă şi striga: — Tu vei fi viitorul Abate, pe burta lui Dumnezeu! Chiar aşa spunea, Dumnezeu să mă ierte. La un gest sărbătoresc al Abatelui a intrat cortegiul fecioarelor. Era un grup minunat de femei foarte frumos îmbrăcate, în mijlocul cărora mi s-a părut că o văd în primul rînd pe mama mea, apoi mi-am dat seama de greşeală, pentru că era vorba, fără îndoială, de fata cea cumplită, ca o armată desfăşurată în luptă. Numai că purta pe cap o coroană de perle albe, pe două rînduri, şi alte două şiraguri de perle coborau pe fiecare parte a feţei, amestecîndu-se cu alte două şiraguri de perle care atîrnau pe piept şi de fiecare perlă era prins un diamant mare cît o prună. Mai jos de fiecare ureche cobora un şir de perle albastre care se împreunau într-un şirag la baza gîtului, alb şi drept ca un turn din Liban. Mantia îi era de culoare purpurie şi în mînă ţinea o cupă de aur bătută cu diamante, în care am aflat, nu ştiu cum, că era unsoarea ucigătoare furată într-o zi de la Severino. După această femeie frumoasă ca aurora, urmau alte figuri muliebri, una îmbrăcată într-o mantie albă brodată, peste o haină închisă la culoare, împodobită cu o dublă stolă de aur, cusută cu flori de cîmp; a doua avea o mantie de damasc galben, peste o haină de un trandafiriu palid, înstelată cu frunze verzi şi cu două mari carouri, ţesute în formă de labirint negricios; şi a treia avea mantia roşie şi haina de smarald pe care erau ţesute mici animale roşii, şi ţinea în mînă o stolă brodată şi albă; şi veşmintele celorlalte nu le-am observat pentru că mă străduiam să aflu cine erau femeile astea care o însoţeau pe fată, care semăna acum cu Fecioara Măria; şi cum fiecare ducea în 424 mînă sau îi ieşea din gură o fîşie de hîrtie, am aflat că erau Rut, Sara, Susana şi alte femei din Sfintele Scripturi, în clipa aceea Abatele a strigat: — Traete, feciori de tîrfă! şi a intrat un nou grup bogat de personaje pe care le-am recunoscut foarte bine, înveşmîntate sever şi strălucitor, şi în mijlocul grupului şedea pe un tron cineva care era Domnul Dumnezeu, dar în acelaşi timp era şi Adam, îmbrăcat cu o mantie purpurie şi o mare diademă roşie şi albă de rubine şi de perle care ţinea mantia pe umeri, pe cap cu o coroană asemeni celei pe care o purta copila, cu o cupă mai mare în mînă plină de sînge de porc. Alte preasfinte personaje de care voi vorbi, pe care le cunoşteam foarte bine, o înconjurau, şi în plus un grup de arcaşi ai regelui Franţei, îmbrăcaţi unii în roşu, alţii în verde, cu un scut smaragdin pe care se desfăşurau monogramele lui Christos. Căpetenia acelei adunări s-a întors spre Abate să-i aducă omagiu, întin-zîndu-i cupa şi spunînd : — Sao ko kelle terre per kelle fini ke ki kontene, trenta anni le possette parte sandi Benedicti. La care Abatele a răspuns : — Age primum et septimum de quatuor, şi toţi au intonat Jn finibus Africae, amen". După care toţi s-au aşezat. Separîndu-se astfel cele două grupuri opuse, la o poruncă a Abatelui, Solomon s-a apucat să pună masa, Iacob şi Andrei au adus un balot de fîn, Adam s-a aşezat la mijloc, Eva s-a culcat pe o frunză, Cain a intrat trăgînd un plug după el, Abel a venit cu o găleată ca să-l mulgă pe Brunello, Noe şi-a făcut o intrare triumfală vîslind din arcă, Avraam s-a aşezat sub un arbore, Isaac s-a culcat sub altarul de aur al bisericii, Moise s-a ghemuit pe o piatră, Daniel a apărut pe un podium funebru la braţ cu Malachia, Tobie s-a întins pe un pat, Iosif s-a aruncat pe un obroc, Veniamin s-a întins pe un sac şi, după asta... dar aici viziunea devenea încurcată, David s-a aşezat pe un mic munte, Ioan pe pămînt, Faraon pe nisip (fireşte, mi-am spus eu, dar de ce ?), Lazăr pe masă, Iisus pe marginea puţului, Zaheu pe ramurile unui copac, Matei pe un scăunel, Raab pe cîrpe, Rut pe paie, Tecla pe pervazul ferestrei (de-afară apărînd chipul palid al lui Adelmo care-o prevenea că putea să cadă jos, jos pe povîrniş), Susana în grădina de zarzavat, Iuda printre morminte, Petru pe catedră, Iacob pe o plasă, Ilie pe o şa, Raşela pe un balot. Şi Pavel, Apostolul, după ce lăsase spada, îl asculta pe Esau care bombănea, în timp ce Iov mugea pe bălegar şi alerga în ajutorul Rebecăi, cu un veşmînt, Iudita cu un macat, Agar cu un ţol de doliu şi 425 cîţiva novici aduceau un ceaun mare, fumegînd, din care ţîşneau afară Venanzio din Salvemec, roşu cu totul, care începea să împartă sîngerete de porc. Refectorul se umplea acum de tot mai multă lume şi toţi mîncau cu lăcomie, Iona aducea la masă nişte dovlecei, Isaia legume, Ezechiel mure, Zaheu flori de sicomor, Adam lămîi, Daniel legume mărunte, Faraon ardei, Cain cardon, Eva smochine, Raşela mere, Anania prune mari ca nişte diamante, Lia cepe, Aaron măsline, Iosif un ou, Noe struguri, Simeon sîmburi de piersică, în timp ce Iisus cînta Dies irae şi turna cu voioşie peste toate alimentele oţetul pe care-l storcea dintr-un mic burete luat din vîrful lancei unuia dintre arcaşii regelui Franţei. — Fiii mei, oiţele mele cu toţii, a spus în acel moment Abatele, care se şi îmbătase, nu puteţi cina astfel ca nişte zdrenţăroşi, veniţi, veniţi. Şi îi lovea pe primul şi pe al şaptelea din patru care ieşeau diformi ca nişte fantome din adîncul oglinzii, oglinda se făcea bucăţele, şi din ea cădeau la pămînt, de-a lungul sălilor labirintului, haine de toate culorile, încrustate cu pietre preţioase, toate îngălate şi sfîşiate. Şi Zaheu a luat o haină albă, Avraam una măslinie, Lot una gălbuie, Iona albăstrie, Tecla rozalie, Daniel leonină, Ioan triclinie, Adam una de culoarea pielii, Iuda cu bănuţi de argint, Raab roşie ca focul, Eva una de culoarea arborelui binelui şi al răului, şi unii îşi luau una vopsită, alţii tulburie, alţii scăieţie, alţii marină, unii copăcească şi alţii purpurie sau feruginoasă, şi neagră, şi iacintie, şi de culoarea focului şi a pucioasei, şi Iisus se împăuna într-un veşmînt de culoarea porumbelului, şi, rîzînd, îl învinuia pe Iuda că nu ştie niciodată să glumească într-o sfîntă seninătate. Şi în acest moment Jorge, luîndu-şi de la ochi perechea de vitros ad legendum, a aprins un rug, lucru pentru care Sara adusese lemne, Iefta le adunase, Isaac le descărcase, Iosif le tăiase, şi în timp ce Iacob deschidea puţul şi Daniel se aşeza lîngă lac, slugile aduceau apă, Noe vinul, Agar un burduf, Avraam un viţel pe care Raab l-a legat de un stîlp în timp ce Iisus îi dădea funia şi Ilie îi lega picioarele, apoi Absalom l-a luat de păr, Petru a întins spada, Cain l-a omorît, Irod i-a scurs sîngele, Sem i-a aruncat măruntaiele şi balega, Iacob a pus uleiul, Molesadon sarea, Antioh l-a pus pe foc, Rebeca l-a fript şi Eva a fost prima care a gustat şi i-a venit rău din asta, dar Adam îi spunea să nu se mai gîndească şi îl bătea pe umeri pe Severino care-i sfătuia să adauge ierburi aromate. Apoi Iisus a rupt pîinea, a împărţit peştii, Iacob striga că Esau îi mîncase toată lintea, Isaac mînca un ied la cuptor şi Iona o balenă fiartă, şi Iisus a ţinut post patruzeci de zile şi patruzeci de nopţi. între timp toţi intrau şi ieşeau aducînd vînat delicios de toate formele şi culorile, din care Veniamin îşi oprea totdeauna partea cea mai mare, şi Măria partea cea mai bună, în timp ce Marta se plîngea că trebuia să spele mereu toate farfuriile. Apoi au împărţit viţelul, care între timp devenise foarte mare, şi Ioan a primit capul, Avesalom spinarea, Aaron limba, Samson măseaua, Petru urechile, Holofern fruntea, Lia dosul, Saul gîtul, Iona burta, Tobie fierea, Eva coasta, Măria sînul, Elisabeta vulva, Moise coada, Lot picioarele şi Ezechiel oasele. între timp, Iisus devora un asin, Sfîntul Francisc un lup, Abel o oaie, Eva o murenă, Botezătorul o lăcustă, Faraon un polip (fireşte, mi-am spus eu, dar de ce ?) şi David mînca de zor cantaridă, aruncîndu-se asupra fetei nigra sed formosa, în timp ce Samson sfîrteca cu dinţii spinarea unui leu şi Tecla fugea urlînd, urmărită de un păianjen negru şi păros. Toţi erau, fără îndoială, beţi acum, şi unul aluneca pe vin, altul cădea în oale rămînînd afară doar cu picioarele încrucişate ca doi pari, şi Iisus avea toate degetele negre şi împărţea foi de carte spunînd luaţi şi mîncaţi, acestea sînt tainele lui Sinfosie, printre care aceea a peştelui care este fiul lui Dumnezeu şi mîntuitorul vostru. Şi toţi beau, Iisus vin de stafide, Iona din cel blond şi tare, Faraon din cel de Sorrento (de ce?), Moise din cel gaditan, Isaac din cel cretan, Aaron din cel adrian, Zaheu din cel arbustin, Tecla din cel arsin, Ioan din cel alban, Abel din cel campan, Măria din cel signin, Raşela din cel florentin. Adam gîlgîia răsturnat, şi vinul îi ieşea din coastă, Noe îl blestema prin somn pe Cam, Holofern sforăia fără teamă, Iona dormea tun, Petru veghea pînă la cîntatul cocoşului şi Iisus s-a trezit brusc auzindu-i pe Bernardo Gui şi pe Bertrando din Poggetto care se certau pe arsul fetei; şi a strigat, tată, dacă e cu putinţă, ia de la mine paharul acesta ! Şi unii turnau prost, alţii beau bine, alţii mureau de rîs şi rîdeau murind, unii cărau clondire şi alţii beau din paharele altora. Suzana striga că nu şi-ar fi oferit niciodată frumosul ei trup alb chelarului şi lui Salvatore pentru o amărîtă de inimă de bou, Pilat se învîrtea prin refector ca un suflet chinuit, cerînd apă pentru mîini, şi fra Dolcino, cu pana la pălărie, i-o aducea, apoi îşi deschidea veşmîntul hohotind, şi-şi arăta ruşinea roşie de sînge, în timp ce Cain îşi bătea joc de el îmbrăţişînd-o pe Margherita din Trento, şi Dolcino se punea 426 427 pe plîns şi se ducea să-şi sprijine capul de umărul lui Bernardo Gui, numindu-l papă angelic, Ubertino îl mîngîia cu un arbore al vieţii, Michele din Cesena cu o pungă de aur, Măriile îl ungeau cu alifii şi Adam îl convingea să muşte dintr-un măr abia scos din cuptor. Şi atunci s-au deschis bolţile Edificiului, şi a coborît din ceruri Roger Bacon într-o maşinărie zburătoare, singurul homine regente. Apoi David a cîntat din ţiteră, Irodiada a dansat cu cele şapte văluri ale sale, şi la fiecare văl care cădea, suna una din cele şapte trîmbiţe şi arăta unul din cele şapte sigilii, pînă cînd a rămas doar amicta sole. Toţi spuneau că nu se mai văzuse niciodată o abaţie aşa de veselă, şi Berengario îi ridica fiecăruia veşmîntul, bărbat sau femeie, sărutîndu-i fundul. Şi a început un dans, Iisus îmbrăcat ca un maestru, Ioan ca un custode, Petru ca un reţiar-gladiator, Nemrod ca un vînător, Iuda ca un pîrîş, Adam ca un grădinar, Eva ca o ţesătoare, Cain ca un lotru, Abel ca un păstor, Iacob ca un aprod, Zaharia ca un sacerdot, David ca un rege, Işbaal ca un cîntăreţ din ţiteră, Iacob ca un pescar, Antioh ca un bucătar, Rebeca precum o purtătoare de apă, Molesadon ca un nătîng, Marta ca o servitoare, Irod ca un nebun de legat, Tobie ca un medic, Iosif ca un tîmplar, Noe ca un beţiv, Isaac ca un ţăran, Iov ca un amărît, Daniel ca un judecător, Tamar ca o tîrfă, Măria ca o stăpînă şi dădea porunci slugilor să aducă alt vin, fiindcă smintitul acela de fiu al ei nu vrea să preschimbe apa în vin. Atunci Abatele a dat într-o furie, pentru că, spunea el, pusese la cale un banchet atît de frumos şi nimeni nu-i dădea nimic; şi atunci toţi s-au luat la întrecere să-i dea daruri şi să-l umple de bogăţii, un taur, o oaie, un leu, o cămilă, un cerb, un viţel, o iapă, un car solar, bărbia Sfîntului Eoban, coada Sfintei Morimonda, uterul Sfintei Arundalina, ceafa Sfintei Burgosina, dăltuită ca o cupă, la vîrsta de doisprezece ani, şi o copie din Pentagonum Salomonis. Dar Abatele a început să strige că făcînd aşa încercau să-i abată atenţia, şi de fapt îi jefuiau cripta tezaurului, în care acum ne aflam cu toţii, şi că fusese furată o carte foarte preţioasă, care vorbea de scorpioni şi de cele şapte trîmbiţe, şi chema arcaşii regelui Franţei să pună mîna pe toţi cei bănuiţi. Şi au fost găsite, spre ruşinea tuturor, o pînză de toate culorile pe spinarea lui Agar, un sigiliu de aur la Raşela, o oglindă de argint în sînul Teclei, o ţeava de băut sub braţul lui Veniamin, o învelitoare de mătase printre veşmintele Iuditei, o lance în mîna lui Longhin şi nevasta altuia în mîinile lui Abimeleh. Dar cel mai 428 rău a fost cînd au găsit un cocoş negru la fată, neagră şi atît de frumoasă, precum şi o pisică de aceeaşi culoare, şi i-au spus vrăjitoare şi pseudoapostol, aşa că toţi s-au repezit la ea să o pedepsească. Botezătorul a decapitat-o, Abel a omorît-o, Adam a izgonit-o, Nabucodonosor i-a scris cu o mînă de foc semnele zodiacale pe sîn, Ilie a răpit-o cu un car de foc, Noe a cufundat-o în apă, Lot a prefăcut-o într-o statuie de sare, Susana a învinuit-o de preacurvie, Iosif a trădat-o cu alta, Anania a aruncat-o într-un cuptor, Samson a pus-o în lanţuri, Pavel a biciuit-o, Petru a răstignit-o cu capul în jos, Ştefan a lapidat-o, Laurenţiu a ars-o pe grătar, Bartolomeu a jefuit-o, Iuda a trădat-o, chelarul a ars-o şi Petru zicea că nimic nu e adevărat. Apoi toţi s-au repezit la corpul acela, aruncînd excremente pe el, pîrţîindu-i în nas, urinîndu-i pe cap, vomi-tîndu-i pe sîni, smulgîndu-i părul, lovindu-i spinarea cu făclii aprinse. Corpul fetei, atît de frumos şi de dulce cîndva, se desfăcea acum de carne, rupîndu-se în bucăţi care se aşezau în casetele şi relicvariile de cristal şi de aur ale criptei. Sau nu erau bucăţile din corpul fetei care umpleau cripta, ci erau bucăţi din criptă care, învîrtindu-se, alcătuiau treptattreptat corpul fetei, acum un lucru mineral, şi apoi din nou se desfăceau împrăştiindu-se, praf sfînt din părticele adunate de la o smintită necredinţă. Era ca şi cum un singur corp uriaş s-ar fi despărţit de-a lungul mileniilor în părţile din care era făcut, şi că aceste părţi fuseseră aranjate ca să ocupe întreaga criptă, mai strălucitoare, dar nu deosebită de osuarul călugărilor defuncţi, şi ca şi cum forma substanţială a însuşi corpului omenesc, capodoperă a creaţiunii, s-ar fi fărîmiţat în nenumărate forme întîmplătoare şi separate, devenind astfel imaginea propriului contrariu, formă deloc ideală, ci pămîntească, din ţărînă şi zgaibe puturoase, care nu pot să arate decît moarte şi prăpăd... Nu mai regăseam acum personajele de la adunare şi darurile pe care le aduseseră, era ca şi cum oaspeţii banchetului erau acum în criptă mumificaţi cu toţii, în propriile lor rămăşiţe, fiecare devenind o diafană sinecdocă a lui însuşi: Raşela ca un os, Daniil ca un dinte, Samson ca o măsea, Iisus ca o fîşie de veşmînt purpuriu. Ca şi cum la sfîrşitul adunării sărbătoarea, transformîndu-se în masacrul fetei, acesta devenise masacrul întregii lumi, şi-i vedeai aici rezultatul de pe urmă, corpurile (ce spun, întregul corp pămîntesc şi sublunar al acelor comeseni înfometaţi şi însetaţi) prefăcute într-un singur corp mort, sfîşiat şi chinuit precum corpul lui Dolcino după schingiuire, prefăcut într-un scîrbos şi 429 strălucitor tezaur, întins cît era de lung, ca pielea unui animal jupuit şi atîrnat, care însă ar mai păstra pietrificate, o dată cu pielea, viscerele şi toate organele, chiar şi trăsăturile feţei. Pielea cu fiecare dintre cutele, zbîrciturile, cicatricile ei, cu întinderile ei catifelate, cu pădurea părului, de la încheieturi, de pe piept şi de la părţile ruşinoase, ajunse ca o somptuoasă ţesătură de Damasc, şi sînii, unghiile, formaţiile cornoase de la călcîi, firele genelor, materia apoasă a ochilor, pulpa buzelor, arcul subţire al spinării, arhitectura oaselor, totul ajuns la starea de făină nisipoasă, fără ca nimic să-şi fi pierdut propria asemănare şi aranjare între părţi, picioarele golite şi fleşcăite ca nişte cizme, carnea lor aşezată alături cu toate arabescurile de un roşu aprins al venelor, grămada lucioasă a viscerelor, aprinsul şi mucosul rubin al inimii, boabele de mărgăritar ale dinţilor, toţi aşezaţi deopotrivă în şirag, cu limba ca un cercel roşu şi albastru, degetele înşiruite ca nişte luminări, sigiliul ombilicului care să reînnoade covorul întins al pîntecelui... în criptă, din toate părţile, parcă îmi rînjea acum, îmi şoptea, mă invita la moarte acest macrocorp risipit prin casete şi relicvarii şi readunat totuşi în uriaşa şi iraţionala lui totalitate, şi era cu toate acestea acelaşi corp care la cină mîncase şi se zbenguise obscen, şi aici îmi părea, în schimb, ca fixat acum în totalitatea ruinii sale surde şi oarbe. Şi Ubertino, apucîndu-mă de braţ, de simţeam că-mi înfige unghiile în carne, îmi şoptea: „Vezi, e acelaşi lucru, ceea ce mai întîi triumfa în nebunia sa, şi care se delecta în jocul său, e acum aici, pedepsit şi răsplătit, eliberat de vraja pasiunii, înţepenit pe veci, încredinţat gerului veşnic care să-l menţină şi să-l purifice, scăpat de corupţie prin triumful corupţiei, pentru că nimic nu va mai putea preface în praf ceea ce este deja praf şi substanţă minerală, mors est quies viatoris, finis est omnis laboris". Dar deodată a intrat în criptă Salvatore, scoţînd flăcări ca un pui de drac, şi a strigat: — Prostule ! Nu vezi că asta este fiara cea mare liotarda, din Cartea lui Iov? De ce ţi-e frică, micul meu stăpîn? Asta e casio in pastelletto! Şi, pe, neaşteptate cripta s-a luminat de fulgerări roşietice, şi era din nou bucătăria, dar mai mult decît o bucătărie era partea dinăuntrul unei burţi uriaşe, mucoasă şi vîscoasă, şi în mijloc o fiară neagră ca un corb şi cu o mie de mîini, înlănţuită de un grilaj, care-şi repezea ghearele alea mari ca să-i prindă pe toţi cei din jur, şi cum ţăranul cînd îi e sete stoarce ciorchinele de strugure, aşa fiara aceea nemaipomenită îi strîngea pe cei prinşi, în aşa fel că-i rupea pe toţi cu mîinile, unora picioarele, altora capul, îndopîndu-se apoi cu ei gata-gata să se înece, rîgîind un foc care părea cu mult mai puturos decît pucioasa. Taină nemaipomenită, scena aceea nu-mi mai făcea deloc frică, şi m-am surprins uluit uitîndu-mă cu sînge rece la „diavolul cel bun" (aşa am gîndit) care, la urma urmei, nu era altul decît Salvatore, pentru că despre corpul omenesc muritor, despre patimile sale şi despre corupţia lui ştiam acum totul şi nu mă mai temeam de nimic. într-adevăr, în lumina aceea a flăcărilor, care părea acum blîndă şi sărbătorească, i-am văzut iar pe toţi oaspeţii de la cină, care-şi căpătaseră vechea lor înfăţişare, care cîntau spunînd că totul o lua din nou de la capăt, şi printre ei fata, întreagă şi foarte frumoasă, care-mi spunea: „Nu e nimic, nu e nimic, o să vezi că pe urmă mă întorc mai frumoasă ca la început, lasă-mă să mă duc doar o clipă să ard pe rug, apoi ne revedem aici înăuntru". Şi-mi arăta, Dumnezeu să mă ierte, vulva ei, în care am intrat şi m-am pomenit într-o cavernă nespus de frumoasă, care părea valea plăcută a vîrstei de aur, plină de ape, de fructe şi de arbori în care creşteau casii in pastelletto. Şi toţi îi mulţumeau Abatelui pentru petrecerea frumoasă, şi-i arătau dragostea şi buna lor dispoziţie luîndu-l la brînciuri, la şuturi, sfîşiindu-i hainele, întinzîndu-l la pămînt, lovindu-i cîrja cu cîrjele, în timp ce el rîdea şi cerea să nu-l mai gîdile. Şi călări pe cai care scoteau nori de pucioasă pe nări, au intrat fraţii întru viaţă săracă, purtînd la brîu pungi pline cu aur cu care prefăceau lupii în miei şi mieii în lupi, şi-i încoronau împăraţi cu îngăduinţa adunării poporului, care preamărea nesfîrşita atotputernicie a lui Dumnezeu. „Ut cachinnis dissolvatur, torqueatur rictibus!" a strigat Iisus fluturînd coroana de spini. A intrat papa Ioan, blestemînd încurcătura şi spunînd: —- Ajunşi aici, nu ştiu cum o s-o mai sfîrşim! Dar toţi îl luau în rîs şi, cu Abatele în frunte, au ieşit cu porcii ca să caute trufe în pădure. Eu voiam să mă iau după ei, cînd l-am văzut într-un colţ pe Guglielmo, care ieşea din labirint şi avea în mînă un magnet carel tîra cu repeziciune spre miazănoapte. — Nu mă lăsaţi, maestre! am strigat. Aş vrea şi eu să văd ce este în finis Africae. — Ai şi văzut! mi-a răspuns Guglielmo, care ajunsese departe. Şi m-am trezit în vreme ce în biserică se rosteau ultimele cuvinte ale cîntecului de îngropăciune : 430 431 Lacrimosa dies illa qua resurget ex favilla iudicando homo reus: huic ergo parce deus! Pie Iesu domine dona eis requiem. Semn că nălucirea mea, dacă nu ţinuse prea mult timp, fulgerătoare ca toate nălucirile, ţinînd cît un amen, ţinuse mai puţin decît un Dies irae. 432 Ziua a şasea După tertia în care Guglielmo îi explică lui Adso visul lui Am ieşit buimăcit prin portalul principal şi m-am trezit în faţa unei mici mulţimi. Erau franciscanii care plecau, şi Guglielmo coborîse ca să îi salute. M-am alăturat şi eu la saluturile de rămas bun şi la îmbrăţişările frăţeşti. Apoi l-am întrebat pe Guglielmo cînd aveau să plece ceilalţi, cu prizonierii. Mi-a spus că plecaseră cu o jumătate de oră mai înainte, în vreme ce eu eram în tezaur, poate, m-am gîndit, în vreme ce visam. Am fost mîhnit pentru o clipă, apoi mi-am revenit. Mai bine aşa. N-aş fi putut răbda să văd condamnaţii (vorbesc despre bietul şi nenorocitul de chelar, despre Salvatore şi... desigur despre fată) duşi departe şi pentru totdeauna. Şi apoi eram cu totul tulburat de visul meu, încît înseşi sentimentele mele erau prea îngheţate. In vreme ce caravana minoriţilor se îndrepta spre poarta de ieşire din incintă, Guglielmo şi cu mine am rămas în faţa bisericii, amîndoi melancolici, deşi din motive deosebite. Apoi m-am hotărît să-i povestesc visul maestrului meu. Deşi nălucirea mea din vis a fost atît de încărcată şi de fără rost, mi-o aminteam cu o nemaipomenită limpezime, imagine cu imagine, gest cu gest, cuvînt cu cuvînt. Şi aşa am povestit-o, fără să las nimic deoparte, pentru că ştiam că visele sînt întotdeauna vestiri tainice în care persoanele învăţate pot să citească profeţii dintre cele mai sigure. Guglielmo m-a ascultat în tăcere, apoi m-a întrebat: — Tu ştii ce ai visat ? — Ceea ce v-am spus, am răspuns încurcat. — Da, da, am înţeles. Dar tu ştii că în mare parte ceea ce mi-ai povestit a şi fost scris ? Tu ai vîrît oameni şi fapte din aceste zile într-un tablou pe care-l cunoşteai deja, întrucît povestea în mare a visului ai citit-o undeva, sau ţi-au 433 povestit-o, cînd erai mic, la şcoală, în mănăstire. Este Coena Cypriani. Am rămas încremenit pe moment. Apoi mi-am amintit. Era adevărat! Poate că-i uitasem titlul, dar ce călugăr adult sau călugăraş zvăpăiat n-a surîs sau n-a rîs de feluritele apariţii, în proză sau în rime, din această poveste care ţine de tradiţia ritului pascal sau din acele ioca monachorum ? Oprită sau hulită de cei mai severi dintre maeştrii novicilor, nu există, cu toate acestea, mănăstire în care călugării să nu şi-o fi spus-o pe şoptite între ei, felurit rezumată sau aranjată, în timp ce alţii şi-o copiau cu pioşenie, susţinînd că sub vălul ghiduşiilor ea ascundea tainice învăţături morale ; iar alţii o ajutau să se răspîndească pentru că, spuneau ei, prin mijlocirea jocului tinerii puteau să păstreze cu uşurinţă în minte episoadele istoriei sfinte. O versiune a ei fusese scrisă în versuri pentru pontiful Ioan al VlII-lea, cu închinarea: ,JL,udere me libuit, ludentem, papa Johannes, accipe. Ridere, si placet, ipse potes". Şi se spune că însuşi Carol cel Pleşuv pusese în scenă, în chip de foarte glumeţ mister sacru, o versiune rimată a ei care să-i binedispună la masă pe oamenii lui de curte: Ridens cădit Gaudericus Zacharias admiratur, supinus in lectulum docet Anastasius... Cîte dojeni nu mi se întîmplase să primesc de la maeştri cînd recitam fragmente din ea cu tovarăşii mei. îmi aminteam de un tînăr călugăr de la Melk care spunea că un om virtuos ca Ciprian nu putuse să scrie un lucru atît de neruşinat, o asemenea parodie necredincioasă a Scripturilor, mai cuvenită pentru un necredincios şi pentru un bufon, decît pentru un sfînt martir... De atîţia ani uitasem de jocurile acelea copilăreşti. Cum oare de îmi reapăruse Coena atît de vie în visul meu din ziua aceea ? Mă gîndisem întotdeauna că visele erau vestiri de la Dumnezeu, sau că cel mult erau bîlbîieli fără rost ale memoriei adormite, privitoare la lucrurile petrecute în timpul zilei. Acum îmi dădeam seama că se pot visa şi cărţi, şi că deci se pot visa şi vise. — Aş vrea să fiu Artemidor, ca să tălmăcesc cum trebuie visul tău, a spus Guglielmo. Dar mi se pare că şi fără înţelepciunea lui Artemidor este uşor să înţelegi ceea ce s-a întîmplat. Tu ai trăit în zilele acestea, bietul meu copil, un şir de întîmplări în care orice regulă pare să fi fost ocolită. Şi în 434 dimineaţa asta a renăscut în mintea ta adormită amintirea unui soi de comedii în care, chiar şi dacă urmărea altceva, lumea era pusă cu capul în jos. Ai amestecat în ea amintirile tale cele mai proaspete, chinurile tale, spaimele tale. Ai pornit de la acele marginalia ale lui Adelmo, pentru a retrăi un mare carnaval în care totul pare să meargă pe partea greşită, şi cu toate acestea, la fel ca în Coena, fiecare face ceea ce a făcut cu adevărat în viaţă. Şi, la sfîrşit, te-ai întrebat, în vis, care este lumea greşită, şi ce vrea să însemneze mersul cu capul în jos. Visul tău nu mai ştia unde era susul şi unde era josul, unde era viaţa şi unde era moartea. Visul tău s-a îndoit de învăţătura pe care ai primit-o. — Nu eu, am spus plin de virtute, ci visul meu. Dar atunci visele nu sînt veşti de la Dumnezeu, ci sînt închipuiri drăceşti, şi nu au în ele nici un adevăr! — Nu ştiu, Adso, a spus Guglielmo. Avem atîtea adevăruri în mînă, încît în ziua în care va mai veni încă unul care să vrea să scoată un adevăr din visele noastre, atunci chiar că va fi aproape timpul lui Antichrist. Şi cu toate acestea, cu cît mă gîndesc mai mult la visul tău, cu atît îl găsesc mai plin de înţeles. Poate nu pentru tine, ci... pentru mine. Iartă-mă că pun stăpînire pe visele tale ca să-mi desfăşor mai departe ipotezele; da, ştiu, e un lucru urît, n-ar fi trebuit făcut... Dar cred că sufletul tău adormit a înţeles mai multe lucruri decît am înţeles eu în şase zile, şi... treaz ! — Adevărat ? — Adevărat. Sau poate nu. Găsesc visul tău revelator, pentru că se potriveşte întru totul cu una dintre ipotezele mele. Dar mi-ai dat un mare ajutor. Mulţumesc. — Dar ce era în visul meu care să vă intereseze atît de mult ? Era fără rost, ca orice vis ! — Avea un alt rost, ca toate visele şi nălucirile. Trebuie citit alegoric sau anagogic. — Ca Sfintele Scripturi ? — Un vis este o scriptură, şi multe scripturi nu sunt altceva decît vise. 435 Ziua a şasea Sexta în care se reconstituie istoria bibliotecarilor şi se capătă unele informaţii în plus despre cartea misterioasă Guglielmo a vrut să se suie din nou în scriptorium, de unde abia coborîse. I-a cerut lui Bencio catalogul să-l cerceteze şi l-a răsfoit în grabă. — Trebuie să fie pe-aici, spunea. îl văzusem chiar acum o oră... S-a oprit la o pagină. Uite, a spus, citeşte acest titlu. Sub o singură încatalogare (finis Africae) era un şir de patru titluri, semn că era vorba de un singur volum care cuprindea mai multe texte. Am citit: I. ar. de dictis cujusdam stulti II. syr. libellus alchemicus aegypt. III. Expositio Magistri Alcofribae de cena beati Cypriani Cartaginesis Episcopi IV. Liber acephalus de stupris virginum et meretricum amoribus — Despre ce este vorba aici ? am întrebat. — Este cartea noastră, mi-a şoptit Guglielmo. Iată de ce visul tău mi-a dat o idee. Acum sînt sigur că asta e. Şi într-adevăr..., răsfoia cu iuţeală paginile de dinainte şi care urmau..., întradevăr iată cărţile la care mă gîndeam, toate împreună. Dar nu asta era ceea ce voiam să controlez. Ascultă. Ai la tine tăbliţa ? Bine; trebuie să facem un calcul, şi caută să-ţi aminteşti bine atît cele ce ne-a spus Alinardo alaltăieri, cît şi cele ce am auzit azidimineaţă de la Nicola. Aşadar, Nicola ne-a spus că el a venit aici acum vreo treizeci de ani şi Abbone fusese numit abate. înainte era abate Paolo din Rimini. Aşa e? Să spunem că treaba asta se petrecea prin 1290, un an mai tîrziu sau mai devreme, nu are importanţă. Apoi Nicola ne-a spus că, atunci cînd a venit el, Roberto din Bobbio era bibliotecar. Aşa e ? După asta moare, şi locul lui 436 este dat lui Malachia, să zicem la începutul acestui secol. Scrie. Există totuşi o perioadă dinaintea venirii lui Nicola, în care Paolo din Rimini este bibliotecar. De cînd era ? Nu ne-a spus-o, putem cerceta registrele abaţiei, dar îmi închipui că sînt la Abate, şi deocamdată n-aş vrea să i le cer. Să presupunem că Paolo fusese ales bibliotecar acum şaizeci de ani, scrie. De ce Alinardo se plînge de faptul că, acum vreo cincizeci de ani, i ce cuvenea lui locul de bibliotecar, şi în schimb i-a fost dat altcuiva ? Se gîndea la Paolo din Rimini ? — Sau la Roberto din Bobbio! am spus eu. — S-ar putea. Dar acum ia priveşte catalogul acesta. Ştii că titlurile sînt înscrise, cum ne-a spus Malachia în prima zi, în ordinea cumpărării lor. Şi cine le scrie în catalogul acesta ? Bibliotecarul. Deci, după felul cum se schimbă caligrafia în paginile acestea, putem vedea, neîndoielnic, felul cum s-au perindat bibliotecarii. Acum să ne uităm la catalog de la sfîrşit, ultima caligrafie este aceea a lui Malachia, foarte gotică, o vezi. Şi umple puţine pagini. Abaţia nu şi-a procurat prea multe cărţi în aceşti ultimi treizeci de ani. Apoi începe un şir de pagini cu o caligrafie tremurătoare, citesc aici clar semnătura lui Roberto din Bobbio, bolnav. Şi aici sunt puţine pagini, Roberto rămîne în slujbă, pare-se, nu prea multă vreme. Şi uite ce găsim acum: pagini şi pagini cu o altă caligrafie, dreaptă şi sigură, o serie de cărţi cumpărate (printre care grupul de cărţi pe care le cercetam mai adineauri), într-adevăr impresionant. Cît trebuie să fi lucrat Paolo din Rimini! Mult, dacă te gîndeşti că Nicola ne-a spus că a devenit abate de foarte tînăr. Dar să zicem că în cîţiva ani acest cititor împătimit a îmbogăţit abaţia cu atîtea cărţi... Nu ni s-a spus că îi ziceau Abbas agraphicus din cauza acelei ciudate metehne, sau boli, prin care nu era în stare să scrie ? Şi atunci cine scria aici ? Aş zice că ajutorul lui de bibliotecar. Dar dacă acest ajutor de bibliotecar ar fi fost numit apoi bibliotecar, iată că ar fi continuat să scrie el şi am fi înţeles de ce avem aici atîtea pagini acoperite cu aceeaşi caligrafie frumoasă. Atunci am avea, între Paolo şi Roberto, un alt bibliotecar, ales acum vreo cincizeci de ani, care este tainicul concurent al lui Alinardo, care trăgea nădejdea să-i urmeze el, mai bătrîn, lui Paolo. Apoi acesta a dispărut şi, în vreun fel, împotriva aşteptărilor lui Alinardo şi ale altora, în locul lui a fost numit Malachia. — Dar de ce sînteţi atît de sigur că aceasta este succesiunea adevărată ? Chiar admiţînd că această caligrafie ar fi a bibliotecarului fără nume, de ce n-ar putea să fie ale lui Paolo titlurile paginilor şi de mai înainte ? 437 — Pentru că între aceste cărţi cumpărate sînt înregistrate toate bulele şi decretalele, care au o dată precisă. Vreau să spun că dacă tu găseşti aici, cum ai să găseşti, Firma cautela a lui Bonifaciu al VlII-lea, datată 1296, ştii că acel text nu a intrat mai înainte de acel an, şi apoi te gîndeşti că n-a intrat nici mai tîrziu. Astfel eu am aici ceva ca nişte pietre militare aşezate de-a lungul anilor, prin care, dacă admit că Paolo din Rimini a ajuns bibliotecar în 1265, şi abate în 1275, şi găsesc apoi că scrierea lui, sau cea a altuia care nu este Roberto din Bobbio, apare în catalog din 1265 pînă în 1285, descopăr o diferenţă de zece ani. Maestrul meu era într-adevăr foarte pătrunzător. — Şi ce concluzie trageţi din această descoperire ? l-am întrebat atunci. — Nici una, mi-a spus, doar nişte premise. Apoi s-a ridicat şi a vorbit cu Bencio. Acesta stătea foarte grav la locul lui, dar cu un aer foarte nesigur. Era încă la vechea lui masă şi nu îndrăznise s-o ia pe cea a lui Malachia, de lîngă catalog. Guglielmo i-a vorbit cu o oarecare răceală. Nu puteam uita scena neplăcută din seara trecută. — Chiar dacă ai căpătat atîta putere, domnule bibliotecar, cred că vrei să-mi spui un lucru. în dimineaţa aceea în care Adelmo şi alţii au discutat aici despre lucruri rafinate, şi Berengario a pomenit primul despre finis Africae, cineva a spus ceva şi despre Coena Cypriani ? ^ — Da, zise Bencio, nu ţi-am spus ? înainte de-a se fi vorbit despre tainele lui Sinfosie chiar Venanzio s-a referit la Coena şi Malachia s-a mîniat, spunînd că era o operă neruşinată, şi a amintit că Abatele îi oprise pe toţi s-o citească. — Abatele, zău ? a făcut Guglielmo. Foarte interesant. Mulţumesc, Bencio. — Aşteptaţi, a spus Bencio, aş vrea să vă spun ceva. Ne-a făcut semn să-l urmăm afară din scriptorium, pe scara care cobora spre bucătării, în aşa fel încît ceilalţi să nu-l audă. îi tremurau buzele. — Mi-e frică, Guglielmo, a spus. L-au omorît şi pe Malachia. Acum ştiu prea multe lucruri şi sînt rău văzut de grupul italienilor. Nu mai vor un bibliotecar străin... Mă gîndesc că ceilalţi au fost înlăturaţi tocmai de asta... Nu v-am vorbit niciodată de ura lui Alinardo faţă de Malachia, de ranchiunele lui... — Cine e cel care i-a luat locul cu ani în urmă ? — Asta n-o ştiu, el vorbeşte mereu cam încurcat despre treaba asta, şi apoi e o poveste tare veche. Trebuie să fi murit cu toţii. Dar grupul italienilor din jurul lui Alinardo vorbeşte adesea... vorbea adesea despre Malachia ca despre un om de paie, pus aici de un altul, cu înţelegerea tăinuită a Abatelui... Eu, fără să-mi dau seama, am intrat în jocul vrăjmaş a două tabere... Am înţeles asta abia azi-dimineaţă... Italia este un pămînt al conjuraţiilor, aici se otrăvesc papii, şi îţi dai seama ce i se poate întîmpla unui biet om ca mine... Ieri nu înţelesesem asta, credeam că totul e legat de cartea aceea, dar acum nu mai sînt sigur, acela a fost doar un pretext: aţi văzut că volumul a fost regăsit, dar Malachia tot a murit... Eu, trebuie... vreau... aş vrea să fug. Ce sfat îmi daţi? — Să stai liniştit. Acum vrei sfaturi, aşa-i ? Dar aseară păreai stăpînul lumii. Prostule, dacă m-ai fi ajutat ieri, am fi împiedicat această ultimă crimă. Tu i-ai dat lui Malachia cartea care l-a dus la moarte. Dar spune-mi măcar un lucru. Tu ai avut în mînă cartea aceea, ai atins-o, ai citit-o ? Şi atunci de ce n-ai murit ? — Nu ştiu. Jur, nu am atins-o, sau am atins-o ca s-o iau din laborator, fără s-o deschid, mi-am vîrît-o sub tunică şi m-am dus s-o pun în chilie, sub salteaua de paie. Ştiam că Malachia mă supraveghea şi m-am întors numaidecît în scriptorium. Şi după aceea, cînd Malachia mi-a oferit să fiu ajutorul lui, l-am condus în chilie şi i-am încredinţat cartea. Asta e tot. — Să nu-mi spui că nici măcar nu ai deschis-o. — Da, am deschis-o înainte de a o ascunde, ca să fiu sigur că era cu adevărat cea pe care o căutaţi voi. începea cu un manuscris arab, apoi venea unul care era în siriană, cred, apoi era un text în latină şi în sfîrşit unul în greceşte. Mi-am amintit de prescurtările pe care le văzusem în catalog. Primele două titluri erau notate cu ar. şi syr. Era cartea! Dar Guglielmo nu avea răbdare. — Deci l-ai atins şi n-ai murit. Asta înseamnă deci că nu mori dacă-l atingi. Şi despre textul grecesc ce poţi să-mi spui ? — Foarte puţin, doar ca să înţelegi că nu avea titlu, începea ca şi cum ar fi lipsit din el o parte. — Liber acephalus, a şoptit Guglielmo. — Am încercat să citesc prima pagină, dar adevărul e că ştiu greceşte foarte puţin, aş fi avut nevoie să pierd mult timp. Şi, în sfîrşit, m-a făcut curios o altă trăsătură a cărţii, mai ales a foilor în greceşte. Nu le-am răsfoit cu totul pentru că n-am izbutit. Foile erau, cum să spun, lipite de umezeală, nu se desfăceau prea bine una de alta. Şi asta pentru că 438 439 pergamentul era ciudat... mai moale decît alte pergamente, felul cum prima pagină era roasă, aproape se fărîmiţa, era... în sfîrşit, ciudat. — Ciudat, vorba pe care a folosit-o şi Severino, a spus Guglielmo. — Pergamentul nu părea pergament... Părea pînză, dar era delicată..., adăugă Bencio. — Hîrtie de in, sau pergamin de pînză, a spus Guglielmo. N-ai mai văzut niciodată aşa ceva ? — Am auzit vorbindu-se, dar nu cred să fi văzut. Se spune că e foarte scumpă şi nu prea rezistentă. Din pricina asta se foloseşte puţin. O fac arabii, nu-i aşa ? — Ei au fost primii. Dar o fac şi aici, în Italia, la Fabriano. Dar şi... Dar sigur, sigur că da! Lui Guglielmo îi scăpărau ochii. Ce frumoasă şi interesantă revelaţie ! Bravo, Bencio, îţi mulţumesc. Da, îmi închipui că aici în bibliotecă hîrtia de in e rară, pentru că n-au venit manuscrise prea recente. Şi apoi mulţi se tem că nu supravieţuieşte de-a lungul secolelor ca pergamentul, şi poate că e adevărat. Să ne închipuim că aici voiau ceva care să nu fie mai rezistent decît bronzul... Pergamin de pînză, deci ? Bine, adio. Şi fii liniştit. Tu nu eşti în primejdie. — E adevărat, frate Guglielmo ? Pot să fiu sigur ? -— Poţi să fii sigur. Dacă-ţi vezi de treaba ta. Şi aşa ai pricinuit prea multe necazuri. Ne-am îndepărtat de scriptorium, lăsîndu-l pe Bencio dacă nu liniştit, măcar potolit. — Prostul! a spus Guglielmo printre dinţi, în timp ce ieşeam. Puteam să fi rezolvat totul dacă nu se amesteca el... L-am găsit pe Abate în refector. Guglielmo i-a ţinut calea şi a cerut să-i vorbească. Abbone n-a mai putut să amîne şi ne-a dat întîlnire, după puţină vreme, în locuinţa sa. 440 Ziua a şasea Nona în care Abatele refuză să-l asculte pe Guglielmo, vorbeşte despre limbajul pietrelor preţioase şi manifestă dorinţa de a nu se mai face cercetări în cazul acelor triste întîmplări Locuinţa Abatelui era deasupra capitulului, şi de la fereastra sălii, mare şi fastuoasă, în care el ne-a primit, se puteau vedea, în ziua senină şi vîntoasă, dincolo de acoperişul bisericii abaţiale, formele Edificiului. Abatele, în picioare în faţa unei ferestre, tocmai sta şi-l privea cu plăcere, şi ni l-a arătat cu un gest măreţ. — Admirabilă lucrare, a spus, rezumînd în proporţiile sale regula de aur care a stat la temelia construcţiei. A fost sprijinită pe trei planuri, pentru că trei este numărul Sfintei Treimi, trei au fost îngerii care l-au vizitat pe Avraam, zilele pe care Iona le-a petrecut în burta peştelui uriaş, cele pe care Iisus şi Lazăr le-au petrecut în mormînt, de trei ori a cerut Iisus Tatălui Ceresc să ia de la el cupa cea amară, şi tot de atîtea ori s-a retras să se roage cu apostolii. De trei ori s-a lepădat Petru de el şi de trei ori li s-a arătat alor lui după înviere. Trei sînt virtuţile teologale, trei limbile sacre, trei părţile inimii, trei clasele de creaturi cu intelect, îngeri, oameni şi diavoli, trei felurile de sunet, vox, flatus, pulsus, trei epocile istoriei omeneşti, înainte, în timpul şi după lege. — Minunat concept de corespondenţe mistice, a încuviinţat Guglielmo. — Dar şi forma pătrată, a urmat Abatele, este plină de învăţături spirituale. Patru sînt punctele cardinale, anotimpurile, elementele, şi caldul, frigul, umedul şi uscatul, naşterea, creşterea, maturitatea şi bătrîneţea, şi speciile cereşti, pămînteşti, din aer şi din apă ale animalelor, culorile alcătuitoare ale curcubeului, numărul anilor pentru a face unul bisect. 441 — Ah, da, a spus Guglielmo, şi trei plus patru fac şapte, număr mai mistic decît oricare altul, în vreme ce trei înmulţit cu patru face doisprezece, ca şi apostolii, şi doisprezece ori doisprezece face o sută patruzeci şi patru, care este numărul celor aleşi. Şi la această ultimă dovadă de cunoaştere mistică a lumii hiperuranice a numerelor, Abatele n-a mai avut nimic de spus. Ceea ce i-a dat lui Guglielmo putinţa să vină la problema care îl interesa. — Ar trebui să vorbim despre ultimele întîmplări, la care m-am gîndit vreme îndelungată. Abatele a întors spatele ferestrei şi l-a înfruntat pe Guglielmo cu un chip aspru. — Poate prea îndelungată. îţi mărturisesc, frate Guglielmo, că mă aşteptam mai mult de la domnia ta. De cînd ai venit au trecut aproape şase zile, patru călugări au murit, în afară de Adelmo, doi au fost arestaţi de Inchiziţie — a fost dreptate, desigur, dar am fi putut să ocolim această ruşine, dacă inchizitorul n-ar fi fost silit să se ocupe şi de delictele dinainte - şi, în sfîrşit, întîlnirea de care a trebuit să am grijă, şi tocmai din pricina acestor sminteli a dat rezultate atît de nefericite... Eşti de aceeaşi părere cu mine, cred, că aş fi putut să mă aştept la o cu totul altă dezlegare a acestor încurcături cînd te-am rugat să faci cercetări asupra morţii lui Adelmo... Guglielmo a tăcut încurcat. Desigur, Abatele avea dreptate. Am spus la începutul acestei povestiri că maestrului meu îi plăcea săi uimească pe ceilalţi cu repeziciunea deducţiilor sale, şi era firesc ca mîndria lui să fie rănită cînd era învinuit, şi nici măcar pe nedrept, de încetineală. — E adevărat, a încuviinţat el, nu am mulţumit aşteptările domniei tale, dar îţi voi spune de ce, înălţimea ta. Aceste crime nu se trag de la vreo vrajbă sau de la vreo vendetta între călugări, ci sînt legate de fapte care vin la rîndul lor din istoria de demult a abaţiei... Abatele l-a privit cu nelinişte. — Ce vrei să spui ? înţeleg şi eu că dezlegarea nu se află în povestea nenorocită a chelarului, care s-a încrucişat cu o altă poveste. Dar cealaltă, cealaltă pe care poate că o cunosc, dar despre care nu pot să vorbesc... nădăjduiam că domnia ta ai fi putut s-o vezi limpede, şi că ai fi putut să îmi vorbeşti dumneata de ea... — înălţimea ta se gîndeşte la unele întîmplări despre care a auzit la spovedanie... Abatele şi-a întors privirea în altă parte, şi Guglielmo a continuat: 442 — Dacă magnificenţa voastră vrea să ştie că eu ştiu, fără s-o ştiu de la magnificenţa voastră, că au existat legături necuviincioase între Berengario şi Adelmo, şi între Berengario şi Malachia, ei bine, acestea le ştiu cu toţii în abaţie... Abatele a rostit puternic: — Nu cred că este de folos să pomenim de asemenea lucruri de faţă cu novicele acesta. Şi nu cred, la întîlnirea aceasta, că dumneata mai ai nevoie de el ca secretar. Ieşi, băiete, mi-a spus pe un ton poruncitor. Am ieşit cu umilinţă. Dar, curios cum eram, m-am tupilat în spatele uşii sălii, pe care am lăsat-o întredeschisă, aşa încît să pot auzi pe mai departe discuţia lor. Guglielmo a vorbit din nou : — Deci, aceste legături necuviincioase, dacă au avut totuşi loc, au avut prea puţin amestec cu aceste întîmplări atît de dureroase. Cheia este alta, şi mă gîndeam că domnia ta şi-o închipuise. Totul se desfăşoară în jurul furtului şi stăpînirii unei cărţi, care era ascunsă în finis Africae şi care acum s-a întors la loc datorită lui Malachia, fără însă, aşa cum s-a văzut, ca şirul de crime să ia sfîrşit. A urmat o tăcere îndelungată, apoi Abatele a început să vorbească cu o voce întreruptă şi nesigură, ca o persoană uluită de aflarea unei veşti neaşteptate. — Nu, nu se poate... Dar domnia ta... domnia ta cum de ai aflat de finis Africae? Ai trecut peste opreliştea mea şi ai intrat în bibliotecă ? Guglielmo ar fi trebuit să spună adevărul şi Abatele s-ar fi mîniat peste măsură. Nu voia, era limpede, să mintă. A ales calea de a răspunde la întrebare cu o altă întrebare. — Nu mi-a spus magnificenţa voastră, în timpul primei noastre întîlniri, că unui om ca mine, care îl descrisese atît de bine pe Brunello fără să-l fi văzut niciodată, nu i-ar fi fost prea greu să se gîndească la locuri unde nu se poate ajunge ? — Aşa este, a spus Abatele. Dar de ce gîndeşti cele ce gîndeşti ? — Cum s-a ajuns aici e lung de povestit. Dar s-au făptuit o serie de crime pentru a-i împiedica pe mulţi să descopere ceva ce nu trebuia descoperit. Acum toţi cei care ştiau cîte ceva despre secretele bibliotecii, pe drept sau prin fraudă, au murit. Rămîne doar o singură persoană, domnia ta. — Vrei să spui, adică... să spui că... Abatele vorbea ca unul pe care l-au prins dracii şi-l înţeapă cu furcile în fund, — Să nu mă înţelegi greşit, a spus Guglielmo, care probabil că tocmai asta voia să insinueze, spun că există cineva care 443 ştie şi care vrea ca nici un altul să nu mai ştie. Domnia ta eşti ultimul care ştie, aşa că domnia ta ar putea fi următoarea victimă. Numai dacă nu-mi spui ceea ce ştii despre cartea aceea oprită şi, mai ales, cine din abaţie care ar mai putea să ştie cît ştii şi domnia ta, sau poate mai multe, despre bibliotecă. — E frig aici, a spus Abatele. Să ieşim. Eu m-am îndepărtat repede de la uşă şi am aşteptat în capul scării care ducea în jos. Abatele m-a văzut şi mi-a zîmbit. — Cîte lucruri înspăimîntătoare trebuie să fi auzit acest tînăr călugăr în zilele din urmă! Capul sus, băiete, nu te lăsa doborît. Mi se pare că s-a născocit mult mai mult decît s-a întîmplat cu adevărat... A ridicat o mînă şi a lăsat ca lumina zilei să lumineze un inel strălucitor pe care-l purta în inelar, însemn al puterii ce-o avea. Inelul a răspîndit peste tot fulgerul pietrelor sale. — îl recunoşti, nu-i aşa ? mi-a spus. Simbol al autorităţii mele, dar şi al poverii pe care o port: Nu este o podoabă, ci o strălucită culegere a cuvintelor lui Dumnezeu, care mi-au fost date în pază. A atins cu degetul piatra, sau mai bine zis triumful pietrelor de tot felul care alcătuiau acea minunată capodoperă a artei umane şi a naturii. Iată ametistul, a spus, care este oglinda umilinţei, şi ne aminteşte de nevinovăţia şi de dulceaţa Sfîntului Matei; iată calcedoniul, însemn al milei, simbolul milei lui Iosif şi a Sfîntului Iacob cel mare; iată matostatul, care doreşte să ai credinţă, legat de Sfîntul Petru; şi sardonica, semn al martirajului, care ne aminteşte de Sfîntul Bartolomeu; iată safirul, speranţă şi contemplaţie, piatra Sfîntului Andrei şi a Sfîntului Pavel; şi beriliul, doctrină sănătoasă, ştiinţă şi răbdare, virtuţile Sfîntului Toma... Ce încîntător este limbajul pietrelor preţioase, a urmat el, absorbit de viziunea sa mistică, pe care lapidariile tradiţiei le-au tradus din paftaua lui Aaron şi descrierea Ierusalimului ceresc făcută în cartea Apostolului. Pe de altă parte, zidurile Sionului erau încărcate de aceleaşi bijuterii care împodobeau pieptarul fratelui lui Moise, şi numai granatul, agata şi onixul, citate în Exod, sînt înlocuite în Apocalipsă de calcedoniul, sardonica, crisoprazul şi iacintul. Guglielmo a vrut să deschidă gura, dar Abatele l-a făcut să tacă, urmîndu-şi propriul discurs : — îmi amintesc un litanial în care fiecare piatră era descrisă şi rimată în cinstea Sfintei Fecioare. Acolo se vorbea de inelul ei de logodnă ca de un poem simbolic, strălucind de adevăruri înalte, spuse în limbajul prescurtat al pietrelor care-l înfrumuseţau. Matostat pentru credinţă, calcedoniu 444 pentru milă, smarald pentru neîntinare, sardonică pentru nevinovăţia vieţii virginale, rubinul pentru sufletul sîngerînd pe calvar, topazul, a cărui scînteiere bogată aminteşte de nenumăratele minuni ale Măriei, iacint pentru milă, ametist, cu amestecurile sale de roşu şi albastru, pentru dragostea întru Domnul Dumnezeu... Dar în căsuţa pietrelor erau încrustate şi alte substanţe, nu mai puţin grăitoare, precum cristalul, care aminteşte de castitatea sufletului şi a trupului, liguriul, care seamănă cu ambra, simbol al dreptei măsuri, şi piatra magnetică, aceea care atrage fierul, aşa cum Fecioara Măria atinge coardele sufletelor pocăite cu arcuşul bunătăţii sale. Toate substanţe care, cum vedeţi, împodobesc, chiar şi într-o foarte mică şi nespus de umilă măsură, şi bijuteria mea. Mişca inelul şi scălda ochii mei cu şuvoaiele sale de scîntei, ca şi cum ar fi vrut să mă ameţească. — Minunat limbaj, nu-i aşa? Pentru alţi cuvioşi părinţi pietrele înseamnă şi alte lucruri, pentru papa Inocenţiu al III-lea rubinul vesteşte calmul şi răbdarea, iar granatul caritatea. Pentru Sfîntul Brunone acvamarinul strînge la un loc ştiinţa teologică în virtutea celor mai curate străluciri ale sale. Turcoaza înseamnă bucurie, piatra sardonică evocă serafimii, topazul heruvimii, matostatul tronurile, cristalul stăpî-nirile, safirul virtuţile, onixul puterile, beriliul principatele, rubinul arhanghelii şi smaraldul îngerii. Limbajul nestematelor este felurit, fiecare dintre ele vesteşte mai multe adevăruri, după felul cum este aleasă citirea lor, şi după împrejurările şi locurile în care apar. Şi cine hotărăşte care este modul de interpretare şi care este contextul cel mai potrivit ? Tu o ştii, băiete, te-au învăţat: este autoritatea, comentatorul dintre toţi cel mai înzestrat cu prestigiu şi deci cu sfinţenie. Altfel cum să interpretezi semnele atît de numeroase pe care lumea le aşază sub ochii noştri de păcătoşi, cum să nu cădem în capcanele înşelăciunii pe care ni le întinde diavolul? Ia seama, ciudat cît de rău este văzut de diavol limbajul nestematelor, stă martoră Sfînta Hildegarda. Fiara dezgustătoare vede în el un mesaj care se iluminează prin înţelesuri şi niveluri de înţelepciune deosebite, şi ar vrea să-l răstoarne, pentru că el, duşmanul, descoperă în strălucirea pietrelor ecoul minunilor pe care le avea în stăpînirea sa înainte de cădere, şi înţelege că aceste străfulgerări sînt date de focul care este chinul său. Mi-a întins inelul să-l sărut şi eu am îngenuncheat. M-a mîngîiat pe cap: — Aşa că tu, băiete, uită lucrurile, fără îndoială greşite, pe care le-ai auzit zilele acestea. Ai intrat în ordinul cel mai 445 mare şi mai nobil dintre toate, un abate al acestui ordin sînt eu, şi tu eşti sub jurisdicţia mea. Aşa că ascultă porunca: uită, şi fie ca buzele tale să se pecetluiască pentru totdeauna. Jură. Tulburat, subjugat, aş fi jurat, desigur. Şi tu, bunul meu lector, n-ai putea acum citi această fidelă cronică a mea. In clipa aceea s-a amestecat Guglielmo şi poate nu ca să mă oprească să jur, ci dintr-o pornire firească, din supărare, ca să-l întrerupă pe Abate, ca să risipească acea vrajă pe care el o crease într-adevăr: — Ce legătură are băiatul cu asta ? Eu am pus o întrebare, eu ţiam atras atenţia asupra unei primejdii, eu ţi-am cerut să-mi dai un nume... Ai vrea acum să sărut şi eu inelul şi să uit toate cîte le-am aflat şi toate cîte le bănuiesc ? — Oh, dumneata... a spus cu melancolie Abatele, nici nu mă aştept de la un călugăr cerşetor să înţeleagă frumuseţea tradiţiilor noastre, sau să respecte reţinerea, secretele, tainele milei... da, ale milei, şi sentimentul de onoare, şi făgăduinţa de tăcere pe care se clădeşte măreţia noastră... Dumneata mi-ai înşirat o poveste ciudată, o poveste de necrezut. O carte interzisă, pentru care se omoară în lanţ, cineva care ştie ceea ce numai eu ştiu... Nebunii, concluzii fără rost şi dăunătoare. Vorbeşte despre asta, dacă vrei, nimeni n-are să te creadă. Şi dacă totuşi vreo părticică din închipuita dumitale reconstituire ar fi adevărată... ei, bine, acum totul revine sub controlul meu şi responsabilitatea mea. Voi controla, am mijloace pentru acest lucru şi am şi autoritatea trebuincioasă. Am făcut rău, încă de la început, să cer unui străin, chiar dacă era un înţelept, şi un om demn de încredere, să cerceteze nişte lucruri care sunt numai de competenţa mea. Dar dumneata ai înţeles asta, mi-ai spus, eu socoteam la început că era vorba de violarea jurămîntului castităţii, şi voiam (ce imprudent am fost) ca un altul să-mi spună ceea ce auzisem de fapt la spovedanie. Bine, acum mi-ai spus asta. Iţi mulţumesc foarte mult pentru ceea ce ai făcut, sau ai încercat să faci. întîlnirea legaţiilor a avut loc, misiunea dumitale la noi a luat sfîrşit. îmi închipui că eşti aşteptat cu nerăbdare la curtea imperială, nu se lipseşte cineva prea mult de un om ca domnia ta. Iţi dau îngăduinţa să părăseşti abaţia. Poate că azi e prea tîrziu, nu aş vrea să călătoreşti după apusul soarelui, drumurile nu sînt sigure. Ai să pleci mîine dimineaţă în zori. Oh, să nu-mi mulţumeşti, a fost o bucurie să te avem printre fraţii noştri şi să te onorăm cu ospitalitatea noastră. Te poţi retrage cu novicele domniei tale, ca să puteţi pregăti bagajele. Vă voi saluta 446 din nou mîine în zori. Mulţumesc din toată inima. Fireşte, nu este nevoie să mai continui pe mai departe cercetările domniei tale. Nu-i mai chinuiţi pe călugări. Duceţi-vă. Era mai mult decît un rămas bun, era o izgonire. Guglielmo a salutat şi am coborît scările. — Ce înseamnă asta ? am întrebat. Nu mai înţeleg nimic. — încearcă să formulezi o ipoteză. Ar fi trebuit să fi învăţat cum se face. — Dacă e aşa, atunci am învăţat că trebuie să formulez cel puţin două ipoteze, una în opoziţie cu cealaltă, şi amîndouă de necrezut. Bine, atunci... Am înghiţit: făcutul ipotezelor îmi dădea un sentiment neplăcut. — Prima ipoteză, Abatele ştia deja totul şi bănuia că dumneavoastră n-o să descoperiţi nimic. V-a dat prima însărcinare cînd a murit Adelmo, dar treptat-treptat a înţeles că povestea era mult mai încurcată, că-l amesteca întrucîtva şi pe el, şi nu vrea ca dumneavoastră să descoperiţi această combinaţie. A doua ipoteză, Abatele n-a bănuit niciodată nimic (despre ce, de altfel, nu ştiu, pentru că nu ştiu la ce vă gîndiţi dumneavoastră). Dar în orice caz se gîndea mai departe că totul se datora unei vrajbe între... între nişte călugări sodomiţi... Acum însă dumneavoastră i-aţi deschis ochii, el a înţeles pe neaşteptate ceva cutremurător, s-a gîndit la un nume, are o idee neîndoielnică despre vinovatul acestor crime. Dar ajuns aici vrea să dezlege problema singur, şi vrea să vă înlăture, pentru a salva onoarea abaţiei. — Bine lucrat. începi să chibzuieşti bine. Dar vezi deja că în amîndouă cazurile Abatele nostru este preocupat de buna reputaţie a mănăstirii sale. Ucigaş sau victimă pregătită, ce-o fi, nu vrea să strecoare dincolo de munţii aceştia ştiri defăimătoare despre această sfîntă comunitate. Omoară-i călugării, dar nu atinge onoarea acestei abaţii. Ah, pe... Guglielmo începea să se înfurie. Lepădătura aia de feudal, păunul ăla care a devenit celebru pentru că a făcut pe cioclul la Aquinate, burduful ăla umflat, care există doar pentru că are un inel gros ca un fund de pahar. Neam de fălos, neam de făloşi şi de împăunaţi voi toţi ăştia din Cluny, mai rău decît principii, mai baroni ca baronii. — Maestre, am îndrăznit eu, jignit, pe ton de dojana. — Tu să taci, că eşti din acelaşi aluat cu ei. Voi nu sînteţi oameni simpli, nici feciori de oameni simpli. Dacă vă pică un ţăran, îl primiţi poate, dar, am văzut ieri, nu vă sfiiţi să-l daţi braţului secular. Dar pe unul de-ai voştri, nu, trebuie acoperit, 447 Abbone e-n stare să-l descopere pe nenorocit şi să-l străpungă cu pumnalul în faţa tezaurului, şi să-i împartă rinichii în relicvariile sale, pentru ca onoarea abaţiei să fie salvată... Un franciscan, un minorit plebeu care descoperă viermuiala criminală din această sfîntă casă ? Ah, nu, Abbone nu-l poate îngădui pe lîngă el cu nici un preţ. Mulţumesc, frate Guglielmo, împăratul are nevoie de domnia ta, ai văzut ce inel frumos port în deget, la revedere. Dar acum provocarea nu e numai între mine şi Abbone, ci între mine şi toată afacerea, eu nu ies din această incintă înainte de a fi aflat totul. Vrea să plec mîine dimineaţă ? Bine, el e stăpînul casei, dar pînă mîine eu trebuie să ştiu. Sînt dator. — Sînteţi dator ? Dar cine vă obligă, acum ? — Nimeni nu ne obligă să ştim, Adso. Eşti dator, asta e tot, chiar dacă cu preţul de a înţelege greşit. Eram încă zăpăcit şi umilit din pricina cuvintelor lui Guglielmo împotriva ordinului meu şi a abaţilor săi. Şi am încercat să-i dau în parte dreptate lui Abbone formulînd o a treia ipoteză, artă în care devenisem, mi se părea, foarte priceput. — Nu v-aţi gîndit şi la o a treia posibilitate, maestre, am spus. Am notat zilele acestea, şi azi dimineaţă ne-a părut limpede, după mărturiile lui Nicola şi şoaptele pe care le-am adunat în biserică, nu demult, că există un grup de călugări italieni care rabdă cu mînie succedarea bibliotecarilor străini, care-l învinuiesc pe Abate că nu respectă tradiţia şi care, după cîte am înţeles, se ascund în spatele bătrînului Alinardo, împingîndu-l înainte ca pe un stindard pentru a cere un alt fel de conducere pentru abaţie. Am înţeles foarte bine lucrurile acestea, pentru că şi un novice a auzit în mănăstirea lui atîtea discuţii şi aluzii la comploturi de acest soi. Şi atunci poate că Abatele se teme că descoperirile dumneavoastră pot oferi o armă duşmanilor lui, şi vrea să pună ordine în toate astea cu mare băgare de seamă. — S-ar putea. Dar tot un burduf umflat rămîne, şi pînă la urmă au să-l omoare. — Dar dumneavoastră ce credeţi de judecăţile mele ? — Am să-ţi spun mai tîrziu. Eram în porticul mănăstirii, vîntul se făcuse tot mai mînios, lumina tot mai scăzută, chiar dacă nona abia trecuse. Ziua se apropia de sfîrşit şi ne rămînea destul de puţin timp. La vesper Abatele urma, desigur, să-i încunoştinţeze pe călugări că Guglielmo nu mai avea dreptul să pună întrebări şi să intre pretutindeni. 448 — E tîrziu, a spus Guglielmo, şi cînd ai prea puţin timp, este o nenorocire să-ţi pierzi calmul. Va trebui să procedăm ca şi cum am avea la dispoziţie întreaga eternitate. Am o problemă de rezolvat, cum să intrăm în finis Africae, pentru că acolo trebuie să se afle răspunsul de pe urmă. Apoi trebuie să salvăm un om, nu m-am hotărît încă pe care. în sfîrşit, trebuie să ne aşteptăm la ceva şi din partea grajdurilor, la care tu vei sta cu ochii ţintă... Ia te uită cîtă mişcare... într-adevăr, spaţiul între Edificiu şi mănăstire era neobişnuit de însufleţit. Un novice, ceva mai înainte, care venea de la locuinţa Abatelui, dăduse fuga spre Edificiu. Acum de-acolo ieşea Nicola, care se îndrepta spre dormitoare. într-un colţ, grupul de dimineaţă, Pacifico, Aymaro şi Pietro stăteau şi vorbeau pe şoptite cu Alinardo, ca să-l convingă parcă de ceva. Apoi au părut a lua o hotărîre, Aymaro l-a sprijinit pe Alinardo, încă nehotărît, şi s-a îndreptat cu el spre locuinţa abaţială. Tocmai intrau cînd Nicola a ieşit de la dormitoare, ducîndu-l pe Jorge în aceeaşi direcţie. I-a văzut pe cei doi care intrau, i-a şoptit ceva lui Jorge la ureche, bătrînul a clătinat din cap, şi au mers mai departe, oricum, spre capitul. — Abatele ia situaţia în mînă, a şoptit Guglielmo cu scepticism. Din Edificiu ieşeau alţi călugări care ar fi trebuit să stea în scriptorium, urmaţi apoi imediat Bencio care ne-a venit în întîmpinare, tot mai frămîntat. — E agitaţie în scriptorium, ne-a spus, nimeni nu lucrează, toţi discută pe furiş între ei... Ce se întîmplă? — Se întîmplă că persoanele care pînă azi dimineaţă puteau fi foarte bine bănuite au murit cu toatele. Pînă ieri toţi se uitau urît la Berengario, prost şi necredincios şi stricat, apoi la chelar, eretic suspect, apoi la Malachia, aşa de rău văzut de toţi... Acum nu mai au la cine să se uite, şi au cît mai degrabă nevoie să-şi găsească un duşman sau un ţap ispăşitor. Şi fiecare îl bănuieşte pe celălalt, unora le e frică, aşa cum ţi-e şi ţie, alţii s-au hotărît să-i sperie pe alţii. Sînteţi cu toţii prea tulburaţi. Adso, uită-te din cînd în cînd la grajduri. Eu mă duc să mă odihnesc. Ar fi trebuit să rămîn încremenit: să se ducă să se odihnească deşi mai aveam doar puţine ore la îndemînă, nu mi se părea hotărîrea cea mai înţeleaptă. Dar acum îl cunoşteam pe maestrul meu. Cu cît trupul lui era mai destins, cu atî't mintea lui fierbea mai vîrtos. 449 Ziua a şasea Intre vesper şi completa unde se povesteşte pe scurt despre lungi ore de rătăcire îmi este greu să povestesc cele ce s-au întîmplat în orele care au urmat, între vesper şi completa. Guglielmo lipsea. Eu umblam fără rost în jurul grajdurilor, dar fără să bag de seamă nimic nefiresc. Grăjdarii aduceau îndărăt caii, neliniştiţi de vînt, dar în rest totul era liniştit. Am intrat în biserică. Toţi se aflau la locurile lor în strane, dar Abatele a băgat de seamă lipsa lui Jorge. Cu un gest a amînat începutul slujbei. A cerut să vină Bencio ca să-l trimită să-l caute. Bencio nu era. Cineva a spus că s-ar putea să fie în scriptorium pentru închiderea uşilor. Abatele a răspuns, plictisit, că Bencio nu închidea nimic, pentru că nu cunoştea regula. Aymaro din Alexandria s-a ridicat de la locul lui: — Dacă sfinţia voastră îngăduie, mă duc eu să-l chem. — Nu ţi-a cerut nimeni, a spus Abatele tăios, şi Aymaro s-a aşezat din nou, nu fără să fi aruncat o privire greu de descris lui Pacifico din Tivoli. Abatele l-a chemat pe Nicola, care nu era. I-au amintit că pregătea cina şi el a avut un gest de neplăcere, ca şi cum îl agasa să arate tuturor că se găseşte într-o stare de iritare. — îl vreau aici pe Jorge! a strigat. Căutaţi-l! Du-te tu, a poruncit maestrului novicilor. Altcineva i-a atras atenţia că lipsea şi Alinardo. — Ştiu asta, a spus Abatele, e bolnav. Mă găseam alături de Pietro din Sant'Albano, şi l-am auzit spunînd vecinului său, Gunzo din Nola, într-o limbă din Italia centrală, pe care o înţelegeam în parte. — Cred şi eu, azi, cînd a ieşit după colocviu, bietul bătrîn era răscolit. Abbone se poartă ca tîrfa de la Avignon! Novicii erau zăpăciţi, sensibilitatea lor de copilandri neştiutori îi făcea totuşi să presimtă încordarea care domnea în 450 cor, cum o presimţeam şi eu. Au trecut ci'teva momente lungi de tăcere şi de încurcătură. Abatele a poruncit să se recite cîţiva psalmi şi a amintit la întîmplare trei, care nu erau prescrişi de regulă pentru vesper. Toţi s-au privit unul pe altul, apoi au început să se roage încet. S-a întors maestrul novicilor urmat de Bencio, care s-a dus la locul lui cu capul în jos. Jorge nu era în scriptorium, şi nu era nici în chilia lui. Abatele a poruncit ca slujba să înceapă. La sfîrşit, înainte ca toţi să coboare la cină, m-am dus să-l chem pe Guglielmo. Sta întins pe patul lui, îmbrăcat, nemişcat. A spus că nu credea că e aşa tîrziu. I-am povestit pe scurt ce se întîmplase. A scuturat din cap. La uşa refectorului l-am văzut pe Nicola, care cu cîteva ceasuri înainte îl însoţise pe Jorge. Guglielmo l-a întrebat dacă bătrînul intrase numaidecît la Abate. Nicola a spus că trebuise să aştepte multă vreme afară la uşă, pentru că în sală erau Alinardo şi Aymaro din Alexandria. După ce Jorge intrase, rămăsese înăuntru cîtva timp şi el îl aşteptase. Apoi ieşise şi ceruse să fie dus la biserică, un ceas înainte de vesper, care era încă goală. Abatele ne-a văzut că vorbeam cu chelarul: — Frate Guglielmo, a ameninţat el, încă mai faci cercetări ? I-a făcut semn să se aşeze la masa lui, ca de obicei. Ospitalitatea benedictină era sfîntă. Cina a fost mai tăcută ca de obicei şi tristă. Abatele mînca în silă, covîrşit de gînduri negre. La sfîrşit le-a spus călugărilor să se grăbească pentru completa. Alinardo şi Jorge tot mai lipseau. Călugării îşi arătau locul gol al orbului, vorbind în şoaptă. La sfîrşitul slujbei Abatele i-a îndemnat pe toţi să rostească o rugăciune specială pentru sănătatea lui Jorge din Burgos. Nu a fost clar dacă vorbea de sănătatea trupească sau despre sănătatea eternă. Toţi au înţeles că o nouă nenorocire se pregătea să se abată peste comunitate. Apoi Abatele a poruncit fiecăruia să se grăbească, cu mai multă sîrguinţă decît altă dată, ca să ajungă în patul lui. A mai poruncit ca nimeni, şi a lăsat glasul greu pe cuvîntul nimeni, să nu se mai plimbe afară din dormitoare. Novicii, speriaţi, au ieşit primii, cu gluga pe ochi, capul plecat, fără să schimbe între ei vorbele, loviturile cu coatele, zîmbetele, strîmbăturile răutăcioase şi furişe cu care se întărîtau de obicei (pentru că novicele, deşi călugăr tînăr, este tot un băie-ţandru, şi prea puţin contează dojenile maestrului, care nu 451 poate să împiedice ca adesea ei să se poarte ca nişte copii, cum o cere vîrsta lor crudă). Cînd au ieşit adulţii, m-am prins, fără să am aerul, de grupul care acum se caracteriza în ochii mei ca fiind cel al „italienilor". Pacifico îi şoptea lui Aymaro : — Ba ar putea să ştie, şi să ştie că de unde e nu se va mai întoarce niciodată. Poate că bătrînul a vrut prea mult, şi Abbone nu-l mai vrea pe el... în timp ce eu şi cu Guglielmo ne prefăceam că ne întoarcem în casa peregrinilor, îl vedeam pe Abate cum intra din nou în Edificiu prin uşa refectorului, încă deschisă. Guglielmo m-a sfătuit să aştept o clipă, apoi, cînd esplanada s-a golit de orice suflare omenească, mi-a cerut să-l urmez. Am străbătut în grabă locurile goale şi am intrat în biserică. 452 Ziua a şasea După completa în care, ca din întâmplare, Guglielmo descoperă secretul intrării în finis Africae Ne-am pitit, ca doi ucigaşi, lîngă intrare, în spatele unei coloane, de unde se putea vedea capela cu hîrcile. — Abbone s-a dus să închidă Edificiul, a spus Guglielmo. Cînd va fi pus zăvorul la uşi pe dinafară nu va mai putea să iasă decît prin osuar. — Şi pe urmă ? — Pe urmă o să vedem ce face. Nu am putut vedea ce făcea. După o oră nu ieşise încă. S-a dus în finis Africae, am spus. S-ar putea, a răspuns Guglielmo. Pregătit să formulez multe ipoteze, am adăugat: poate că a ieşit din nou prin refector şi s-a dus să-l caute pe Jorge. Şi Guglielmo: s-ar putea şi asta. Poate că Jorge a şi murit, mi-am mai închipuit eu. Poate că e în Edificiu şi-l omoară acum pe Abate. Poate că amîndoi sînt în altă parte, şi un altul îi pîn-deşte dintr-un ungher. Ce vor „italienii" ? Şi de ce Bencio era atît de speriat ? Oare asta nu era o mască pe care şi-o pusese pe faţă ca să ne păcălească ? De ce rămăsese în scriptorium în timpul slujbei de vesper, dacă nu ştia nici cum să închidă, nici cum să iasă ? Voia să încerce drumul prin labirint ? — Totul s-ar putea, a spus Guglielmo. Dar un singur lucru se întîmplă, s-a întîmplat ori e pe cale să se întîmple. Şi, în sfîrşit, mila lui Dumnezeu ne blagosloveşte cu o luminoasă siguranţă. — Care ? am întrebat plin de nădejde. — Că fratele Guglielmo din Baskerville, care are acum încredinţarea de a fi înţeles totul, nu ştie cum să intre în finis Africae. La grajduri, Adso, la grajduri. — Şi dacă ne găseşte Abatele ? — Ne prefacem că sîntem două stafii. 453 Nu mi s-a părut cea mai bună soluţie, dar am tăcut. Guglielmo devenea nervos. Am ieşit prin portalul de miazănoapte şi am străbătut cimitirul, în vreme ce vîntul şuiera cu putere, şi l-am rugat pe Dumnezeu să nu facă două stafii să se întîlnească cu noi, că de suflete chinuite în noaptea aceea abaţia nu ducea lipsă. Am ajuns la grajduri şi am auzit caii tot mai neliniştiţi de furia elementelor. Uşa principală a construcţiei avea, la înălţimea pieptului unui om, un grilaj mare de metal, prin care se putea vedea înăuntru. Am ghicit în întuneric contururile cailor şi l-am recunoscut pe Brunello, pentru că era primul din stînga. La dreapta lui al treilea cal din şir a ridicat capul simţind că eram acolo şi a nechezat. Am zîmbit. — Tertius equi, am spus. — Ce zici ? m-a întrebat Guglielmo. — Nimic; îmi aminteam de bietul Salvatore. Voia să facă nu ştiu ce magie cu calul acela, şi cu latina lui îl caracteriza aşa: tertius equi. Ceea ce ar fi litera u. — Litera u ? a întrebat Guglielmo, care urmărise aiurarea mea fără să-i dea prea multă atenţie. — Da, pentru că tertius equi nu înseamnă al treilea cal, ci a treia din cal (equus), şi a treia literă de la acest cuvînt este u. Dar e o prostie. Guglielmo m-a privit şi în întuneric mi s-a părut cum liniile feţei i se schimbă. — Dumnezeu să te binecuvînteze, Adso! a spus el. Dar, sigur că da, suppositio materialis, vorbirea se ia de dicto şi nu de re... Ce prost mai sînt! Şi şi-a plesnit una peste frunte cu palma deschisă, încît s-a auzit un pocnet, şi cred că l-a şi durut. — Dragă băiete, este a doua oară astăzi cînd prin gura ta vorbeşte înţelepciunea, prima dată în somn, a doua oară acum, în stare de veghe! Fugi, fugi în chilia ta şi ia felinarul, ba chiar pe amîndouă cele pe care le-am ascuns. Să nu te vadă cineva, şi vino cît mai repede după mine în biserică! Nu pune întrebări. Du-te! M-am dus fără să pun întrebări. Felinarele erau sub salteaua mea de paie, pline cu ulei, fiindcă avusesem grijă să le alimentez. Aveam amnarul în rasă. Cu cele două scule de preţ ţinîndu-le la piept am alergat la biserică. Guglielmo era sub tripod şi recitea pergamentul cu notiţele lui Venanzio. — Adso, mi-a spus, primum est septimum de quatuor nu însemnează primul şi al şaptelea din cei patru, ci din patru, din cuvîntul patru - adică din quatuor! N-am înţeles la început, apoi am avut o străfulgerare: „Super thronos viginti quatuor!" Versetul! Cuvintele scrise deasupra oglinzii! — Să mergem, a spus Guglielmo, poate că încă mai putem să salvăm o viaţă! — A cui ? am întrebat, în vreme ce el meşterea prin jurul hîrcilor şi deschidea trecerea prin osuar. — A unuia care n-o merită, a spus. Şi ne găseam în galeria subpămînteană, cu lămpile aprinse, spre uşa care ducea la bucătărie. Am mai spus că în locul acela împingeai o uşă de lemn şi ajungeai la bucătărie, în spatele căminului, la picioarele scării răsucite care ducea în scriptorium. Şi tocmai cînd împingeam uşa, am auzit în stînga noastră nişte zgomote surde în zid. Veneau dinspre peretele de lîngă uşă., sub care se termina şirul de lăcaşuri cu cranii şi cu oase. In acel punct, în locul ultimului lăcaş, se afla o parte de perete plin, din blocuri mari şi pătrate, cu o lespede străveche în mijloc care purta săpate în ea monograme decolorate. Bufniturile veneau, se pare, din spatele pietrei, sau de deasupra pietrei, unele din spatele zidului, altele parcă de deasupra capetelor noastre. Dacă o asemenea întîmplare s-ar fi petrecut în prima noapte, maş fi gîndit numaidecît la călugării morţi. Dar acum eram gata să mă aştept la ceva şi mai rău, de la călugării vii. — Cine-o fi ? am întrebat. Guglielmo a deschis uşa şi a ieşit în spatele căminului. Loviturile se auzeau şi de-a lungul peretelui care împrejmuia scara răsucită, ca şi cum cineva ar fi fost prins în zid, sau în acel gol din perete (cu adevărat mare) care se putea bănui a fi între peretele care da spre bucătărie şi cel din afara turnului de miazăzi. — Este cineva închis aici, a spus Guglielmo. M-am întrebat întotdeauna dacă nu mai era şi o altă cale care să ducă la finis Africae, în acest Edificiu plin de trecători. Bineînţeles că este ; din osuar, înainte de a intra în bucătărie, se deschide o parte din perete şi se poate urca dintr-o sală paralelă cu aceasta, ascunsă în zid, dînd direct în camera zidită. — Dar acum cine e înăuntru ? — A doua persoană. Una este în finis Africae, o alta a încercat s-o ajungă, dar cea de sus trebuie să fi blocat mecanismul care face să meargă amîndouă intrările. Aşa că musafirul a rămas în capcană. Şi trebuie să se zbată foarte tare, pentru că, îmi închipui, în gaura aceea nu intră prea mult aer. 454 455 — Şi cine e ? Să-l salvăm! — Cine-o fi, vom vedea numaidecît. Iar ca să-l salvăm trebuie doar să deblocăm mecanismul de sus, pentru că mecanismul din partea asta are un secret pe care nu-l cunoaştem. Aşa că să urcăm repede. Aşa am făcut, am urcat în scriptorium, şi de acolo în labirint, şi am ajuns destul de repede în turnul de miazăzi. A trebuit, în mai bine de două rînduri, să-mi domolesc pornirea, deoarece vîntul care pătrundea în seara aceea prin deschizăturile zidurilor stîrnea nişte curenţi care, strecurîndu-se prin acele orificii, străbăteau camerele gemînd, făcînd să zboare foile răspîndite pe mese, şi trebuia să apăr flacăra cu mîna. Am ajuns repede în camera cu oglinda, obişnuiţi acum cu jocul sluţilor care ne aştepta aici. Am ridicat felinarele şi am luminat versetele care se aflau deasupra cornişei super thro-nos viginti quatuor. Acum taina fusese dezlegată: cuvîntul quatuor are şapte litere, şi trebuia să apăsam pe q şi pe r. M-am gîndit, aţîţat, să fac eu asta: am pus repede felinarul pe masa din mijlocul camerei, am îndeplinit gestul cu nervozitate, flacăra s-a aplecat să lingă legătura unei cărţi care era rezemată acolo. — Fii atent, prostule ! a strigat Guglielmo, şi cu o suflare a stins flacăra. Vrei să dai foc bibliotecii ? Mi-am cerut iertare şi am vrut să reaprind felinarul. — N-are importanţă, a spus Guglielmo, ajunge al meu. Ia-l şi fămi lumină, pentru că inscripţia e prea sus şi tu n-ai ajunge pînă acolo. Să ne grăbim. — Şi dacă înăuntru e cineva înarmat ? am întrebat, în timp ce Guglielmo, aproape pipăind, căuta literele fatale, înălţîn-du-se în vîrful picioarelor, înalt cum era, pentru a ajunge versetul apocaliptic. — Fă lumină, la dracu, şi nu-ţi fie teamă, Dumnezeu e cu noi, mia răspuns parcă fără nici un fel de legătură. Degetele lui atingeau litera q din quatuor, şi eu, care stăteam la cîţiva paşi în spatele lui, vedeam mai bine ceea ce făcea. Am mai spus că literele versetelor păreau sculptate, sau gravate în zid; era clar că cele ale cuvîntului quatuor erau făcute din metal, în spatele cărora era vîrît şi zidit un mecanism miraculos. Pentru că atunci cînd a fost scoasă în afară litera q a lăsat să se audă un pocnet sec, şi acelaşi lucru s-a întîmplat şi cînd Guglielmo a pus mîna pe r. întreaga cornişă a oglinzii a avut o tresărire şi suprafaţa sticloasă s-a tras brusc înăuntru. Oglinda era o uşă, cu ţîţînile pe partea stingă. Guglielmo a vîrît o mînă în deschizătura care se căscase între marginea 456 dreapta şi perete şi a tras spre el. Scîrţîind, uşa s-a deschis spre noi. Guglielmo s-a vîrît prin deschizătură si eu m-am strecurat prin spatele lui, cu lumina ţinută deasupra capului Doua ore după completa, la sfîrşitul zilei a şasea, în toiul nopţii cu care avea să înceapă ziua a şaptea, pătrunseserăm in finis Africae. 457 B9 a>